La curiosidad casi mató a Umi
by lovenozoeli
Summary: Hay un dicho que menciona... "La curiosdad mató al gato", aveces el querer saber sobre alguien o algo nos conduce a hacer cosas extremas, y a Umi le tocó vivir algo "extremo", al menos para ella xD No poseo a Love Live: School Idol project.
1. Chapter 1

Una tarde de Domingo, un festival cultural se estaba celebrando en la ciudad, por supuesto, las nueve miembros de u's asistieron, pero no de la manera en que uno se podría esperar.

"Está bien que hagamos esto?" – Preguntó tímidamente Umi.

"Tranquila, todo saldrá bien… o eso creo… hehe". – Exclamó Honoka

"Mou… Honoka, siempre acabamos metiéndonos en problemas por tu culpa!" – Sonoda-san sonaba cada vez más impaciente.

"Shhhhh! Si hablan tan fuerte Eli-chan nos descubrirá…" - Dijo Kotori a Umi y Honoka.

"Ups… lo siento… hehe". – Honoka hace un gesto de que cerrará su boca.

En otro punto de ese lugar, se encontraban Rin, Hanayo, Maki y Nico escondidas detrás de unos puestos de jugo.

"Cuánto más tiempo seguiremos este ridículo juego? De verdad que no entiendo nada…" - Dijo Maki con un notorio desinterés.

"Ehh… creo que deberíamos dejar esto, Rin-chan…" - Una temblorosa y suave voz se pronunció entre la multitud.

"Todo saldrá bien-nya!" – Dijo Rin dirigiéndose a Hanayo.

"Shhh… mou, definitivamente no sirven como detectives!" – Dice Nico con una voz burlona y pesada.

"Esperen, dónde se metieron? Demonios! Las perdimos…!" – Maki gritó aquello haciendo que la gente se le quedara viendo.

No muy lejos de ahí, se encontraban las personas que estaban siendo buscadas… o mejor dicho espiadas por el resto de los miembros de u's. El motivo? Porque habían dicho que no podían ir con el resto de ellas al festival, y aquí las descubren a ellas dos, nada más ni nada menos que… SOLAS!

Ne, Nozomi… habrá sido buena idea mentirles a las chicas? – El rostro de Eli reflejaba arrepentimiento.

No digo que mentir esté bien, pero era la única forma de estar a solas contigo esta noche, Elichi… - La mirada de Nozomi no se apartaba del cielo por alguna razón.

*Suspiro* Está bien, por esta vez, pensaré solo en nosotras… Nozomi… - Eli se acerca tranquilamente a Nozomi.

Elichi? – Eli la abraza repentinamente por detrás, provocando que la yukata color púrpura que llevaba puesta, se abriera ligeramente en la parte del busto.

*Gulp* Lo siento, solo tenía ganas de abrazarte… _y de ver ese enorme pecho…_ \- Susurró lo último para sí misma.

Estás segura que no era solo para ver mis senos? Mmm… pervertida… hehe – Nozomi añadió con una risa burlona.

Eh? Po…por… por supuesto que no! No sería capaz d…de…. – Sus palabras dejaron de salir debido a la escena que tenía frente a ella.

Ne, Elichi… si tanto querías verlos… debiste haberme dicho… - Nozomi apartaba cuidadosamente la yukata de su cuerpo, comenzando por el busto revelando su pronunciado busto bajo la luz de la luna.

No… No… Nozomi! Qué haces… estamos en un lugar público! – El rostro de Eli es tan rojo como el cabello de Maki en estos instantes.

Lo siento, pero siempre quise hacerlo en un lugar como este… Elichi… por favor, tómame… - La mirada de la joven de cabellera púrpura se tornó seductora y atrayente, haciendo que Eli fuera tentada por tal invitación.

Hasta responsable de lo que pase después… Nozomi… - Dijo Eli ya perdida en el momento.

Ahh… ahhh… - Nozomi gemía levemente mientras acariciaba sus grandes pechos.

Por favor, déjame escuchar tu voz… - Dije mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda.

Mmh… Elichi… no seas mala… pareciera que lo estuvieras disfrutando más que yo… - Su voz entrecortada por la excitación y la acelerada respiración encendieron un switch dentro de mi.

Nozomi… Nozomi… - Decir su nombre mientras lamía su cuello, y veía cómo el sudor resbalaba por esa hermosa y tierna piel.

Ahh… más… tócame más… por favor – Nozomi atrae mi mano derecha hacia la parte inferior de su cuerpo, haciéndome apartar el resto de su yukata.

Estás tan impaciente… mira, ya estás mojada… - Saqué mis dedos de su vagina para comprobar mi teoría, y al ver como un hilo se formaba entre mis dedos bajo la luz de la luna hizo que se me erizara la piel.

Eli… Elichi… ahh…- Abrió su boca para dejar escapar un gemido que estaba reteniendo desde hace un rato.

Nozomi… más, déjame escucharte más… - Metí mis dedos suavemente dentro de ella, su calor y viscosidad me permitieron saber que ella lo estaba disfrutando.

Más… arriba… un poco… más arriba… ahh… - Nozomi ya con los ojos cerrados y su cara completamente roja de la excitación, me indicó con sus dedos el lugar que anhelaba ser tocado.

Aquí…? – Piñizque levemente su clítoris.

Ahhh!... mmmh… - Se retorció hacia atrás arqueando un poco su espalda a través de una sensación de dolor y placer al mismo tiempo.

Te gustó?... – Le susurraba al oído mientras seguía acariciando su clítoris de distintas formas.

Mmmh… Eli… Eliichi… más… - Su cara de desesperación por más placer me hicieron tomar medidas drásticas.

Está bien… - Senté a Nozomi sobre una roca, abrí sus piernas, y soplé sobre su clítoris provocando una adorable reacción por parte de mi chica.

Mou… Elichi, por favor… - Abrió aún más sus pieras y con sus dedos, expandió sus labios vaginales dejándome ver todo su interior de una forma más detallada.

Noz… Nozomi… - Ante la excitación de verla en ese estado, inserté dos de mis dedos mientras con mi pulgar piñizcaba su clítoris, y con mi boca chupaba uno de sus pezones.

El…Eliichi… ahh!... – Nozomi con una fuerte contracción en su parte baja, llega al climax.

Ne, Nozomi… te amo… - Beso su transpirada frente mientras sujeto su espalda para que no se cayera.

Eli… Elichi… - A penas recobrando el aliento, comenzó a jadear. – Yo también… te amo… - Seguía jadeando.

Creo que ya viene siendo hora de que regresemos al festival… alguien puede vernos aquí… - Comencé a mirar por todas partes.

Tranquila Elichi… si las que vieron lo que hicimos, están justo detrás de esos arbustos… - Nozomi apunta con el dedo y con una sonrisa cansada pero burlezca, a un arbusto a pocos metros de ahí.

Eh?... – Me quedé helada y sin saber qué hacer, pero al notar la actitud despreocupada de Nozomi, creí tener una pista sobre quienes eran nuestras espías.

A pocos metros de ahí…

E…E…Esto… es… ESTO ES ALGO DESVERGONZADO! – Umi grita desde su escondite, pero al notar el torso desnudo de Nozomi con sus propios ojos, colapsa en cuestión de segundos.

UMI-CHAAAAAN! – Gritaron las 7 integrantes escondidas, sin tomar atención a Nozomi y Eri, quienes ya se habían ido del lugar.

 **Continuará…**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos! Espero disfruten lo que voy escribiendo :)

Por cierto, ya se que este fanfic está centrado en comedia y romance, pero esta vez quise agregarle algo de drama... espero lo disfruten :D gracias!

* * *

Al día siguiente, Eli y Nozomi eran observadas por sus kouhais a todo momento, evitando claramente el salón del Consejo Estudiantil. Durante las prácticas Umi casi no cruzaba miradas con Nozomi, la imagen que recibió el día anterior se le quedó grabada en su subconsciente, y cada vez que lo recuerda y ve el rostro de Nozomi, intenta huir mientras dice que es una desvergonzada.

Ahh… Esta situación con Umi va de mal en peor… - Dijo Eli mientras se cambiaba de ropa en el vestidor.

Mmm… creo que lo mejor es dejarla tranquila por un tiempo… rompimos su inocencia después de todo… - Nozomi hace una sonrisa fingida.

Nozomi… estás bien? – Eli pregunta con signos de preocupación.

Mmm… podrías decir que sí, pero… no, no importa, solo olvídalo Elichi… - Se termina de vestir y se queda observando a Eli.

Quieres ir por unos pairfates? Yo te invito – Eli sonríe para intentar animar a Nozomi.

Muchas gracias Elichi, pero por hoy paso… tengo mucho en qué pensar… - Se despide con un beso en la mejilla y sale de los vestuarios.

Nozomi… - Eli se quedó paralizada pensando, en si debería seguir a su novia o no. – La voy a seguir.

Eli sale a pocos minutos desde que Nozomi se marchó, se percató de encontrarla e iniciar su persecución sigilosamente.

A dónde vas… Nozomi… - Eli no sabía si sentir molestia o preocupación por la extraña conducta de su novia.

Nozomi parecía no tener un rumbo en específico, solo deambulaba por las calles cercanas a la escuela, y miraba su celular de vez en cuando. Eli comenzó a notar la obvia repetición de Nozomi en revisar su teléfono, y emociones e ideas raras comenzaron a apoderarse de su mente. Esta vez, la rubia de ojos azules tenía un motivo más para seguir a su novia.

Ahhh… Mou! Por qué tenía que ser hoy… - Nozomi se queja consigo misma. – Tuve que mentirle a Elichi… me las pagarás Satoshi…

Sa… Satoshi? Quién es Satoshi?... – Los ojos de Eli se abrieron tan grandes como pudieron, seguidos de una pequeña vena en su frente debido al enojo que se acumulaba en su interior poco a poco. – Espera, no debo precipitarme, Nozomi no me engañaría… no! No es posible…

Eli sigue en búsqueda de Nozomi hasta que esta se detiene en un parque algo ya lejano a la escuela. La chica de ojos color turquesa y cabello morado parece estar esperando a alguien más, lo que provoca preocupación y frustración en Eli.

Pasan alrededor de 5 minutos cuando de repente un chico alto, delgado de cabello color negro y ojos verdes se acerca para saludar a Nozomi. El pecho de Eli se contrae al ver a su novia siendo tan amable con un extraño, los celos comienzan a invadir su mente e historias completamente ridículas son formuladas por su imaginación… Eli estaba a punto de ir a encarar a Nozomi y al que la acompañaba, pero se retuvo para lograr escuchar su conversación.

Así que, para qué necesitas que venga hasta aquí, Satoshi?... – Nozomi lucía molesta e incómoda al hablar con aquel tipo.

Nada importante, solo quería verte, Nozomi… - El chico con una sonrisa burlona y una actitud desafiante se paraba frente a Nozomi.

Ahhh si… pues que pena, no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo… me voy… - Nozomi rápidamente toma su bolso para poder alejarse lo más pronto posible del lugar.

Espera… a dónde crees que vas, querida? – El chico toma agresivamente el brazo de Nozomi, intentando obligarla a seguirlo. – Ven conmigo, busquemos algo de privacidad.

Qué? Quién te crees que eres? Tengo novia, lo sabías?... déjame en paz! – Nozomi con un semblante furioso nunca antes visto en ella, trata de zafarse de Satoshi, pero este vuelve a forcejear con ella.

Novia? Jajajajaja… no me hagas reír… acaso crees que una solitaria como tu tendría a alguien especial? Resígnate a mí, yo te haré sentir el placer que ninguna chica podrá darte…

Ok, suficiente! Suéltala ahora o te rompo la cara!

E… Elichi?! – La cara de espanto de Nozomi pronto se convirtió en una de alivio y preocupación al mismo tiempo al ver a su amada tratando de defenderla. – Elichi, no te metas en esto… él es capaz de golpearte…

Que lo intente entonces… - La voz de Eli no vaciló en ningún momento, al igual que su expresión y actitud.

Jajajajaja… qué risa… estás segura que puedes conmigo… muñequita? Hagamos una apuesta, si yo gano, tú y Nozomi, serán mis perras por un día, si tu ganas, te dejo que me hagas lo que quieres… tu decide… zorra – La provocación de aquel chico provocó que un switch dentro de Eli se encendiera.

Acepto, imbécil… - Eli se preparaba para enfrentar a alguien quien posiblemente tuviera el doble o triple de fuerza que ella, pero había algo que Eli tenía y el idiota frente a ella no… y eso era, la confianza y fe de Nozomi.

Prepárate… estoy ansioso por ver ese trasero…

Satoshi aprovecha el primer movimiento para acercarse a Eli, fue tan rápido que Eli es tirada al suelo por una patada en su costado izquierdo.

Elichi! – Nozomi grita desesperada tratando de ir a ayudarla

No te acerques! – Gritó Eli tratando de levantarse.

Pero… - Nozomi se calla al ver la expresión de Eli. – Suerte, Elichi.

Gracias, Nozomi… - Eli se limpia el uniforme mientras se reincorpora.

Tuviste suficiente? La próxima vez haré que gimas, pero de placer… - La mirada de Satoshi era desafiante y ansiosa.

Eli tenía dificultades al mantener el equilibrio, al parecer la patada de aquel idiota la dejo sin aire, y el dolor no la deja concentrarse. El joven se acercaba poco a poco a la rubia, empuñando sus manos y mirándola con deseo. Justo antes de que Satoshi conectara el segundo golpe, el cual esta vez iba dirigido a la cara de Eli, esta se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, pero el golpe nunca llegó. Curiosa, Eli abrió sus ojos y lo que contempló fue que una flecha había rasgado y rosado el rostro del chico. Se da vuelta, y se encuentra con Umi, quien estaba preparándose para lanzar la segunda flecha. En ese momento, se percató de lo asombrosa que es Umi por lanzar un flecha tan rápido y sin fallar.

Eli! - Grita Umi mientras sujeta la próxima flecha

Umi! – Grita Eli con una sonrisa de alivio dibujada en su rostro

Kotori! Has lo que acordamos – Kotori sale desde unos arbustos con un policía.

Eh? Cuándo planearon todo esto? – Eli miró a Nozomi, quien rápidamente se acercó a su novia, con el rostro lleno de lágrimas y arrepentimiento.

Elichi… perdóname… por favor, perdóname… - El llanto de Nozomi era como el de una niña pequeña.

Está bien… por ahora no te cargues mucho en mi… aún duele… - Eli hace una mueca de dolor al tocar su costado izquierdo. – Espero no me haya roto una costilla.

Señorita, se encuentra bien? – Preguntó el policía

Creo que no tanto… será mejor que vaya al hospital… - Eli trata de levantarse torpemente, pero Nozomi la ayuda.

Por cierto, cuál fue la causa de que este delincuente la haya golpeado y amenazado? – Preguntó el policía mientras esposaba al tal Satoshi.

Nozomi le explicó la historia completa. Quién diría que ese idiota era un acosador que andaba molestando a chicas de nuestra clase, incluida a Nozomi. El tipo era un acosador, y cada vez que atrapaba a una víctima, se acostaba con ella, la maltrataba, y después abandonaba.

Ne, Nozomi… explícame algo por favor… - Eli miraba furiosa a su novia.

Elichi… *suspiro* quieres saber el por qué se me ocurrió enfrentar esto sola?... – Nozomi se resignó.

Bingo! – Eli esboza una fingida sonrisa detrás de un furioso rostro.

No quería involucrar a nadie… solo eso… - Nozomi baja la cabeza sintiendo vergüenza.

Ahh… - Eli se para frente a Nozomi, y le golpea la frente dejándole un pequeño círculo rojo en ella. – Nunca más lo vuelvas a hacer, tonta.

Lo prometo… El… Elichi… - Nozomi es abrazada por Eli, mientras solloza de alivio al ver que todo salió bien, y nada terminó en tragedia.

A unos metros de ellas estaba Umi, reflexionando sobre la situación, sintiéndose aliviada y más calmada después de toda esa tensión.

Ufff… me alegro que hayamos decidido seguir a Eli, Honoka… - Umi tocó el hombro de su amiga en señal de aprobación.

Si… la verdad me dio algo de miedo, quien sabe qué hubiera pasado si no hubieras portado tu arco y flecha, Umi-chan… - Honoka recupera el color de su rostro luego de todo ese escándalo

Por ahora no debemos preocuparnos de eso, Honoka-chan… todo salió bien… - Kotori queda mirando fijamente a Umi, provocando que esta se sonroje y desvíe la mirada.

Chicas, Nozomi y yo iremos al hospital, gracias por todo… de verdad… - Eli hizo una reverencia ante ellas, estaba realmente agradecida de que hubieran llegado a tiempo.

 **Continuará…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicos(as) cómo están? :D bueno, esta vez el capítulo se centró en KotoUmi, una vez más vemos cómo la personalidad e inocencia de Umi la mete en problemas y situaciones complicadas. Quiero continuar con este fanfic, así que me encantaría que me dieran algunas recomendaciones sobre cómo seguir J gracias a todos por leer, espero les guste**

* * *

La mañana era cálida, la luz del sol iluminaba la habitación, y el canto de los pájaros posados en los árboles del patio delantero formaban una bella melodía. Era un día perfecto para hacer algo de ejercicio en casa. Todo iba de acuerdo a la rutina, la chica hacía su habitual práctica del tiro al arco en su casa, y se preparaba para irse a la escuela. Camino a esta, se encuentra con dos de sus compañeras, o en este caso, mejores amigas, las cuales la divisan a lo lejos.

Umi-chaaan! – Honoka saluda desde lejos agitando su brazo.

Buenos días, Umi-chan – Saluda Kotori con una voz amable y tierna.

Buenos días, Kotori, Honoka… - Umi las saluda con una calmada sonrisa.

Ne, Umi-chan… hiciste la tarea de matemáticas? – Pregunta Honoka

Por supuesto que sí, es nuestro deber después de todo… y déjame decirte que no te la prestaré, es tu deber el realizar los deberes que la escuela nos imparte… dime qué haré contigo Honoka? – Umi regaña a Honoka como lo hace habitualmente.

Buuu… Umi-chan eres una egoísta… - Honoka realiza un puchero

Honoka! – Umi-chan mira molesta a su amiga

Umi-chan… por favor no peleen… - Kotori interviene como siempre

Mou, Kotori… eres demasiado suave con ella, lo sabías? – Umi no pudo resistir la dulzura de Kotori.

Ya llegando a la puerta de la escuela, se encuentran con Nozomi y Eli, quienes las saludan desde lejos.

Nos vemos en el ensayo! - Eli dice saludando desde lejos mientras agita su mano.

Nos vemos! – Nozomi hace un signo de paz mientras sonríe.

Esas dos sí que son cercanas, eh? – Añade Honoka.

Sí… son muy cercanas – Afirma Kotori alegremente.

Kotori, Honoka… ya es hora de irnos… - Umi se adelanta a la puerta de la escuela.

Eh? Kotori, le pasa algo a Umi-chan? – Honoka pregunta mientras ve la espalda de Umi.

Mmm… nada que yo sepa, pero antes de llegar aquí actuaba normal… - Kotori mira la espalda de Umi preocupadamente.

Una vez comenzaron las clases, Kotori y Honoka miraban preocupadas a Umi, tanto que hasta la profesora las regañaba de vez en cuando por no prestar atención a la clase. Llegó la hora del descanso, pero Umi desaparecía del salón antes de que sus amigas pudieran aproximarse a ella. Esto se fue repitiendo todos los días, y el único momento en el que estaban juntas y hablaban normalmente era durante las prácticas de u's.

Umi-chaaan! – Kotori se acerca corriendo a su amiga cuando la ve desde lejos

Ko…Kotori… - Umi mira cabizbaja a Kotori sin tener oportunidad de huir.

Ne, Umi-chan… estás bien? Pasa algo? – Kotori intenta hacer que Umi hable.

Eh… Nada, no me pasa nada… - Umi aparta la mirada.

Mentirosa! Se nota en tu cara que algo está mal… por favor Umi-chan, dime… - Kotori toma la mano de Umi, pero esta se zafa rápidamente. - … Umi-chan… - Los ojos de Kotori lucen empañados.

Kotori… lo… lo lamento… adiós… - Umi se aleja corriendo del lugar.

Umi-chan… - Kotori aferra fuertemente su bolso, debido a su frustración.

Kotori?... qué haces aquí? Qué sucedió? – Eli apareció junto a Nozomi

Sniiff…sniff… Umi-chaan… - Lágrimas se asomaron lentamente en su rostro.

Kotori?! Qué sucede, Kotori!? – Eli se acerca tratando de abrazar a Kotori, pero esta se aleja de ellas antes de que pudiera lograrlo.

Elichi… creo que por ahora deberíamos dejarla sola… - Añade Nozomi al entender la situación.

Pero… - Eli mira preocupada a Nozomi.

Es igual… a nosotras… es algo que ellas deben entender por si solas… - Nozomi mira a Eli melancólicamente – Recuerda que nos costó admitir y aceptar nuestros sentimientos por la otra… ellas son iguales… solo nos queda observar, y apoyarlas…

*Suspiro*… si tú lo dices, Nozomi… - Eli mira a lo lejos el cómo Kotori corre mientras llora.

Kotori ya más calmada y estable, decide irse a su casa y reflexionar en su habitación, preguntándose el porqué de la actitud de Umi hacia ella, preocupada por no saber qué hacer ni cómo ayudar a su mejor amiga, la duda y la tristeza invadían cada vez más su mente, causando una pequeña desesperación en ver a Umi.

En la casa de los Sonoda, Umi entra a su habitación, tira su bolso sobre una silla y se recuesta boca abajo sobre su cama, suspirando y quejándose de su actitud hacia Kotori una y otra vez. Umi, caracterizada por ser una persona que no lidia bien con los sentimientos románticos, no entendía por qué se comportaba así frente a Kotori.

Kotori… - Umi suspira al mencionar ese nombre. – Por qué tuvo que terminar así? Por qué hice eso… me duele el pecho… no quiero… quiero verla, quiero abrazarla… quiero … quiero… be… eh? Espera espera espera! Be…bebe…be…besarla?! No, no, no, no! Es demasiado vergonzoso…

Umi esconde su vergüenza bajo su almohada mientras intenta entender sus propios sentimientos.

Al día siguiente, Umi evita contacto con Honoka y Kotori una vez más, solo por el hecho de que siempre están juntas, es aún más difícil para ella el enfrentar a su amiga, debido al tipo de pensamientos que tuvo el día anterior. En el receso, Umi corre al salón del consejo estudiantil para pedir consejo a Eli y Nozomi.

Pe…permiso… - Umi golpea la puerta del salón

Adelante – Dice Eli mientras revisa unos documentos

Umi-chan! – Mira Nozomi con sorpresa. – Déjame adivinar, vienes aquí por Kotori-chan, verdad? – Sonríe burlonamente.

Eh? Cómo es que… - Umi se sonroja

Mou, Nozomi… no la molestes tanto…- Eli ríe al ver la reacción de Umi

Bueno… sí, venía a hablar con ustedes sobre eso… la verdad, necesito un consejo… - Umi juega con sus dedos nerviosamente. – La verdad es que… anoche me di cuenta de algo…

Te gusta, verdad? – Nozomi añade con una mirada melancólica hacia Umi

Eh? No… no es eso… creo… - Umi mira el suelo mientras su rostro se vuelve más y más rojo

Dime, Umi… qué sientes por Kotori? – Eli pregunta seriamente a Umi

Eh?... Bueno… yo… no sé por qué la evito, cada vez que la miro mi pecho se contrae, mis manos sudan, siento la necesidad de abrazarla, de tocarla… y hasta de besarla… hace unos 3 días las vi a ustedes dos felices juntas, al ver cómo se llevaban tan bien, y lo cercanas que eran… sentí mi pecho oprimiéndose, no sé qué era… ni porque deseaba que esas fuéramos Kotori y yo juntas… la verdad es que… no dejo de pensar en ella… y duele…duele tanto que no soy capaz de verla o hablarle… incluso la lastimé… - Los ojos de Umi comienzan a empañarse, y sus piernas comienzan a temblar

Mou… eres toda una niña verdad? – Eli se acerca para abrazar a Umi

Igual que otra que conozco… jeje – Nozomi mira tiernamente a Eli, luego dirige su mirada a Umi – Ne, Umi-chan, cuando te gusta alguien, significa que ya no ves a esa persona como tu amigo, tu corazón y mente necesitan más de ese alguien, quieres algo que solo tú y esa persona puedan hacer… ahí viene todo lo demás… pero dime, es Kotori-chan, alguien con quien quieras tener sexo?

Eh?! … - Umi casi explota de la vergüenza ante ese comentario

Escucha, Umi… - Eli capta la atención de Umi mirándola seriamente. – Si sientes la necesidad de besar a Kotori, es porque te gusta, nunca sentirías algo romántico por una amiga… por ejemplo, sientes lo mismo por Honoka?

Honoka? Eehm… no… la verdad no… la adoro, pero no siento necesidad de hacer esas cosas con ella… - Umi mira confundida a Eli.

Entonces ahí está tu respuesta… la persona con la que harías esas cosas es Kotori… porque…? – Eli espera una respuesta de Umi

Porque… me gusta… - Umi al darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, dibuja una pequeña y tímida sonrisa en su rostro, al igual que lágrimas se desbordan de sus ojos.

Mou… esta chica… - Eli acaricia la cabeza de Umi con ternura.

Umi-chan, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer… ahora ve! – Nozomi empuja a Umi fuera del salón dándole coraje.

Gracias… muchas gracias, Nozomi… Eli – Umi hace una reverencia y corre en busca de Kotori.

Umi comenzó a buscar por toda la escuela, a tal punto que no se dio cuenta de que la campana había sonado, ya era hora para la clase de educación física. Al correr hacia los vestidores se encuentra con Honoka.

Umi-chan? – Honoka mira con sorpresa a Umi

Honoka, donde está Kotori?! – Umi pregunta agitada.

E…está en los vestidores… - Honoka responde confundida

Gracias, hablamos después, debo ir a cambiarme… - Umi no añade nada más y corre hacia los vestidores.

Nunca en sus dos años en la escuela Otonokizaka, los pasillos le habían parecido tan eternos. Su ansiedad por encontrar a su amada se hacía cada vez más fuerte mientras se iba acercando a los vestidores. De repente se encuentra con que todas habían partido al gimnasio, pero al parecer Kotori seguía dentro. Umi se acerca lentamente a los vestidores preparando su corazón para lo que sucederá.

Ko…Kotori estás ahí?... Kotori? – Umi al no recibir respuesta, se adentra aún más.

U…Umi-chan?! – Kotori se sorprende al ver a su amiga

Ko…kokokoko…Kotori… tu…tu ropa… - El rostro de Umi se vuelve totalmente rojo

Mi ropa? Ehh?! Kyaaaa! – Kotori había olvidado completamente que se encontraba prácticamente desnuda.

Ko…Kotori, lo…lo…lo lamento… volveré… después… - Umi sin saber cómo reaccionar, finalmente se desmaya.

Umi-chaaan! Mou! – Kotori corre a socorrer a Umi.

 _"_ _Qué sucedió? Dónde estoy? Bueno… no importa, esto se siente tan bien… siento algo suave en mi cabeza, algo cálido… me hace sentir tranquila… serena… justo lo que necesitaba…eh? Qué es esto? Redondo… suave… ("Kyaaa!") Mmm… se siente bien apretarlo… es cómo una esponja, pero un poco más dura… mmm… tiene algo que sobresale… algo duro y pequeño, pero suave al mismo tiempo…es divertido apretarlo…jeje… ("Mmhhh….ahhh…") eeehh…qué estaba haciendo yo? Cómo fue que terminé así?... ehh…eh?! Espera! Ya recuerdo… me desmayé al ver desn…des…desnuda a Ko… Ko…Kotori…debo despertar ahora ya!"_

Al despertar me di cuenta de que mi cabeza estaba apoyada sobre las piernas de Kotori, quien ahora estaba vestida, así que mi mente y corazón se tranquilizaron nuevamente.

U…Umi-chan… mmm… podrías, soltarme…porfavor?... – La voz de Kotori sonaba algo extraña

Eh? Ahhh claro… ehh…ehh?! – Al darme cuenta de que en mi mano izquierda tenía aferrado uno de los pechos de Kotori, todo lo que sentí mientras dormía tuvo sentido! (" _Redondo… suave… es cómo una esponja, pero un poco más dura… mmm… tiene algo que sobresale… algo duro y pequeño, pero suave al mismo tiempo")_ – Kyaaaa! Kotori! Lo siento… por favor perdóname, perdóname! – Me arrodillé frente a ella intentando disculparme desesperada y avergonzadamente.

U…Umi-chan… tranquila, está bien… - La cara de Kotori estaba completamente roja. – De hecho, no…no me molesta que… me hagas ese tipo de cosas…

Eh?! … - Mi reacción no pudo ser otra… acaba de decirme que quiere que la toque?!

No…no es nada…mejor olvídalo… - La cara de Kotori mostraba tristeza y dolor

Kotori… - Estoy decidida. – Hay algo que tengo que decirte

Umi-chan? – Sus ojos se abrieron curiosamente

Me…me guu…me guuuuss…me gustas… Kotori… - Mi cara al terminar esa frase estaba completamente roja, sentía como si fuera a explotar.

No oí más que silencio, me empezaba a preocupar la reacción de Kotori al escuchar esto de mi parte, después de todo, no he hecho más que ignorarla, es razonable que me odie…si…es comprensible. Mientras estaba atrapada en mis pensamientos, sentí unos pasos acercándose rápidamente hacia mí.

Kotori? Mmhhh…! – Los labios de Kotori hicieron callar a los míos sin darme cuenta.

Umi-chan… te amo… - La mirada de Kotori encendió algo dentro de mí, algo que decidí seguir y dejar salir

Kotori… yo también te amo…

Un centenar de besos fueron intercambiados, nuestras manos ahora entrelazadas, nuestros labios aprisionándose en la otra, nuestros pechos rozándose entre sí, y nuestro deseo desbordándose cada vez más y más. La tacleé al suelo y abalancé sobre ella, le saqué su polera de gimnasia para apreciar una vez más sus senos, redondos, de un tamaño ideal… los ansiaba tanto que decidí mirarlos como una merienda… "Itadakimasu" fue lo que dije al morder y lamer los pechos de Kotori.

Ahhh… Umi-chan… - La voz de Kotori se volvía cada vez más adorable mientras jugaba con sus senos

Kotori… eres realmente hermosa… - Sentía mi rostro caliente de la vergüenza, pero mi deseo por su cuerpo era mayor.

Umi…chaaaan… mmmhhh…se siente…bien… - Los ojos de Kotori estaban cerrados, y sus manos temblaban mientras sus pezones eran mordidos y apretados.

Buscando más de esas expresiones, aparté de mi vista los bloomers de gimnasia, dejando a la vista sus lindas bragas… y un pequeño círculo sobresalía de ellas… lo que me incitó a seguir.

Mmmh! … ahí…no…Umi-chan… - Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar.

Aquí no? Pero mira… - Deslizo uno de mis dedos sobre el círculo dibujado sobre sus bragas. – Mira, entonces por qué mis dedos están mojados?

Mou! Umi-chan no baka! – Kotori hace un lindo puchero con su boca – Umi-chan… tócame más… por favor…

Su "por favor"… resonó en mis oídos fuertemente.

Entendido… - Saco sus bragas del camino, teniendo una completa vista de lo más íntimo de Kotori. – Sugoi! – Inserto un dedo provocando una pequeña convulsión en Kotori – Estás tan mojada…

Umi-chan…házmelo… - La cara de Kotori estaba cargada de deseo

Me posiciono sobre Kotori, y comienzo a hacer mi movimiento.

Kotori… te amo… - Beso sus labios mientras con una de mis manos masajeo gentilmente sus labios interiores.

Mhhh… Yo también…Umi…chan… - Sus gemidos se escapaban dentro de mi boca

Eres tan linda… - Mi lengua invade su boca, provocando dificultades para respirar, la ansiedad y deseo por hacerla mía invadían mi mente.

Umi-chan…más…más… - Kotori comenzó a mover sus caderas sincronizando el ritmo con mis dedos.

Mou… eres tan impaciente… - Inserto dos de mis dedos dentro de ella.

Ahh!...ahí… se siente…bien… - Kotori gime cada vez más fuerte – Umi-chan…más rápido… más…más…

Kotori… - Sin tolerarlo más, me detengo.

Umi…chan?... – La cara de Kotori era de preocupación y confusión – Por qué te detienes ahora?! No es justo… - Hace un puchero mientras intenta tocarse a sí misma…- Mmhh… si…ahí…

Kotori! – Me saco rápidamente la ropa y empujo hacia atrás a mi chica.

U…Umi-chan? Qué vas a… Ahhh!... – Separo las piernas de Kotori dejando su vagina totalmente expuesta, haciendo que nuestros lugares más íntimos se conecten.

Kotori…Kotori…Kotorii…! – Hago rozar rápidamente mi vagina con la de ella mientras ambas movemos nuestras caderas en dirección a la otra.

Ahhh…sugoi!...mmhh…más rápido Umi-chaaaan! – Kotori mueve desesperadamente sus caderas

Ahhh…Kotori… - Entrelazamos nuestras manos mientras nos adentramos al climax

Umi-chan…no…no puedo más… - Cierra sus ojos y comienza a jadear

Está bien… yo también me vengo… ahhh… Kotori! – Muevo mis caderas hacia ella como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Umi-chaaaan…. AAAAHHHHH!

Kotoriiii!...Ahhhh….!

Ne, Kotori… - Acaricio la cabeza de mi chica.

Mmm? Qué sucede Umi-chan? – Me mira tiernamente.

Te amo…quieres ser mi novia? – Me sonrojo.

Por supuesto que si… Umi-chan… te amo… - Acerca su rostro hacia mí

Ahora puedo decir que comprendo a Eli y Nozomi por querer hacerlo apenas ven a su novia…el deseo hacia otra persona no tiene nada de malo, de hecho, sella y convierta el amor hacia algo mucho más profundo e íntimo, el amor…es algo que aprenderé a vivir y experimentar cada día, y lo haré encantada, si es a tu lado… mi Kotori.

 **Continuará…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo la continuación de este fanfic, basado en la vida de los personajes de Love Live, el cual yo NO poseo Ni soy dueño xD espero disfruten de la lectura :) acepto ideas para seguir escribiendo y así hacer de este fanfic algo más interesante :D**

* * *

Umi-chaaaaan! Despierta! … - Escucho una voz que me es familiar…

Mm… eh? Kotori? – Al despertar me veo a mí y Kotori estando completamente desnudas en los vestidores, ya nos habíamos retrasado más de 10 minutos para la clase de gimnasia. – Ahh! Kotori! Estamos retrasadas… - Miro con espanto el rostro de mi novia.

Lo sé… pero por más que lo intentaba no lograba despertarte… - La mirada de Kotori era tierna.

Lo siento Kotori… - Miro un instante esos bellos ojos brillosos. – Deberíamos irnos ahora…

Sí… démonos prisa… - Kotori me extiende su mano para levantarme del suelo.

Una vez ya vestidas, abrimos rápidamente la puerta, causando que alguien quien al parecer estaba apoyado en esta, cayera dentro de los vestidores.

Ho…Honoka-chan?! – La cara de espanto al ver a su amiga se tornó completamente roja preguntándose lo peor.

Honoka… - No atiné a nada más que mirarla desde donde estaba, el cuerpo me temblaba, las manos me sudaban, no sabía qué excusa poner.

Umi…chan….Kotori…chan… - La chica poco a poco se fue levantando del suelo, hasta quedar frente a frente a sus amigas. – Yo… venía a buscarlas, ya que la clase había comenzado y ustedes… no llegaban… hehe… - Su mirada era confusa y tenía dibujada una sonrisa forzada en su rostro.

Honoka… puedo explicarlo… - Umi trata de calmarse y encontrar coraje para hablar

No… - Kotori y Umi miran sorprendidas la reacción de su amiga

Honoka-chan?... – Kotori intenta acercarse pero es detenida por ver la mano de Honoka intentando impedir que siga.

No quiero saber nada… yo… lo escuché todo… - Hubo un silencio incómodo entre ellas. – Desde cuándo?

Eh?... – Umi y Kotori respondieron al mismo tiempo

Díganme… desde cuándo hacen esto, desde cuándo se ven de esa manera… desde cuándo comenzaron a dejarme fuera de sus problemas…díganme… ahora! – La mirada de Honoka se volvía cada vez más empañosa, y su rostro reflejaba una clara molestia e impotencia.

Honoka… nosotras… - Umi es detenida por la mano de Kotori, pero lo toma como un indicio de apoyo y coraje. – Nosotras… somos novias, desde hoy…

Honoka-chan… Umi y yo descubrimos que nos gustamos, que nos amamos más que como amigas… pero no entender nuestros sentimientos provocó un malentendido, ahí fue cuando Umi-chan estuvo unos días sin hablarnos… - Kotori mira nerviosamente a Umi, quien dirige su mirada a Honoka, quien mantenía su mirada en el suelo.

Honoka… por favor entiende… lamentamos el no haberte dicho… sé que estás molesta… pero por favor… perdónanos… yo… - Umi es interrumpida por una fría mirada de su amiga. – Honoka…

Está bien… lo entiendo, pero no me pidas que vuelva a hacer la misma de antes así como así… aún hay cosas que no comprendo de sus sentimientos hacia la otra… solo les quiero pedir… que me dejen tranquila por unos días… necesito pensar… - Sin escuchar la respuesta de sus amigas, Honoka salió corriendo del lugar, dirigiéndose al patio.

Honoka… - Umi miró triste la partida de una de sus mejores amigas. – Qué hacemos ahora… Kotori?

Umi-chan… *Suspiro*… creo que deberíamos hacer lo que ella nos dijo… - Umi la mira con sorpresa – Honoka-chan no es de las personas que odia a los demás por algo como esto… es solo que le llevará tiempo ordenar sus pensamientos…

Comprendo… después de todo nos… nos escuchó hacerlo… entiendo que deba estar en shock… - Umi miró preocupada hacia un punto fijo en la pared. – Por ahora, volvamos a clases mientras pensamos en una excusa para la profesora…

Sí… hagamos eso, Umi-chan… - El par se fue hacia el patio de la escuela, pero esta vez, iban tomadas de la mano.

Umi y Kotori llegaron a su clase, se disculparon con su maestra sin tener la necesidad de inventar alguna excusa, ya que era la primera vez que llegaban tarde. Las dos chicas divisaron a lo lejos a Honoka, quien al notar que la estaban observando, desvió la mirada y se alejó.

Esa misma tarde, Kotori y Umi se encontraron con Eli y Nozomi en la entrada de la escuela, las mayores, al notar algo inusual en los rostros de las menores, decidieron invitarlas a dar un paseo, ya que la práctica había sido cancelada a petición de Honoka.

Ne, Umi-chan… Kotori-chan… pasó algo con Honoka-chan? – Nozomi las mira seriamente.

Algo así… verás…. – Umi le contó detalladamente lo sucedido, excepto la parte donde ella y Kotori se volvían una.

Mmm… ya veo… - Eli tomó su barbilla en señal de que estaba sacando conclusiones.

Es decir… Honoka-chan está herida porque no le contaron sobre su relación?... será realmente eso? – Umi y Kotori miran sorprendidas a Nozomi, intentando descifrar lo que recién dijo.

Quieres decir que… Honoka… - Eli mira intranquila a Nozomi.

Es solo una suposición… pero podría ser verdad… eso es lo que más me temo… - Nozomi mira los rostros confusos de las menores.

Qu…Qué quieres decir con eso… Nozomi? – La voz de Umi tiembla un poco debido a su nerviosismo.

*Suspiro*… solo es una suposición, pero es una de las posibles razones por las que Honoka-chan se comportó así… y le dolió…quizás es porque siente algo por una de ustedes… - Al mencionar eso, Um y Kotori abren los ojos sorprendidas, y Umi especialmente… comienza a recordar lo que Honoka le dijo, tratando de conectar las ideas.

" _No quiero saber nada… yo… lo escuché todo…"_

 _"_ _Desde cuándo…"_

 _"_ _Díganme… desde cuándo hacen esto, desde cuándo se ven de esa manera… desde cuándo comenzaron a dejarme fuera de sus problemas…díganme… ahora!"_

 _"_ _Está bien… lo entiendo, pero no me pidas que vuelva a hacer la misma de antes así como así… aún hay cosas que no comprendo de sus sentimientos hacia la otra… solo les quiero pedir… que me dejen tranquila por unos días… necesito pensar…"_

Umi queda con los ojos abiertos y la boca entre abierta al recordar lo que Honoka les había dicho. Kotori al darse cuenta de su reacción, toma rápidamente la mano de su amada, ya que de alguna forma, Kotori sabe lo que Umi acaba de recordar, y así… ambas se dieron cuenta del daño que han hecho.

Ahh… Entonces supongo que era lo que me temía… - Nozomi mira tristemente al par aún atónito.

Nozomi… qué podemos hacer? – Eli mira a su novia intentando buscar alguna solución.

Bueno… ya que Honoka-chan les pidió algo de tiempo… creo que es justo lo que deberían darle… y así descubrir el verdadero motivo de su molestia… esperemos que sea lo que ella dijo… y no lo que deducimos… - Nozomi mira melancólicamente a sus kouhai.

Está bien… - Señala Umi – Haremos tal y como ella dijo.

Los días pasaban y la tensión entre Kotori y Umi se estaba haciendo cada vez más presente. Pensaban que no tenían el derecho a ser felices cuando su mejor amiga está sufriendo a causa de ellas, así que llegó un momento en el que dejaron de juntarse después de clases, provocando la preocupación del resto de las chicas de u's. Nozomi y Eli, al estar más al tanto de la situación, no podían hacer más que observar.

Nozomi… Maki, chicas… tengo un plan para que esas tres se vuelvan a hablar… - Eli miró triunfante a las chicas de u's.

Al día siguiente estaba lloviendo, el viento era fuerte y algunos rayos resonando comenzaron a asustar a las jóvenes del salón. Honoka estaba mirando la ventana ausentemente mientras el profesor dictaba su clase, a todos les sorprendió que la chica siempre alegre y dormilona esté actuando totalmente opuesto a lo usual. Sonó la campana para el receso, y tanto Honoka, Umi y Kotori fueron llamadas por la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, Eli… a que se dirigieran al salón del consejo de manera inmediata. Las tres chicas caminaron una al lado de la otra sin hacer ningún contacto visual, no hablaban, la incomodidad en el ambiente era tan obvia que las personas las miraban mientras pasaban. Al llegar al salón, se encontraron con Eli y Nozomi… pero también con el resto del grupo, Maki, Rin y Hanayo estaban sentadas al lado de la puerta, mientras que Nico, Eli y Nozomi frente al trío de segundo año.

Eh… qué significa todo esto?... – Umi añadió teniendo un mal presentimiento

Todas quedaron mirando a Honoka, quien nunca habían visto con una expresión tan molesta, sus labios cerrados se movían haciendo muecas de rabia, sus puños se apretaban cada vez más… sin mencionar su semblante, alguien completamente distinto y opuesto de la usual chica.

Honoka… siéntate junto a Kotori y Umi, por favor… - Eli mira seriamente al trío.

Hacen como se les pidió, y se preparaban mentalmente para la lluvia de preguntas.

Antes de poder comenzar a decir cualquier cosa, Honoka se para rápidamente frente a todas, y levanta su vista. Todas al mirarla se quedaron impactadas al ver que lágrimas caían del rostro de su líder. Honoka hizo una seña para que no la interrumpieran, ella quería hablar sobre lo sucedido.

Verán… es difícil tener que hacer esto… puede que a ustedes les parezca una tontería… pero les diré la verdadera razón del por qué me molesté tanto con Kotori y Umi-chan… - Hace un breve silencio. – Estaba celosa…

Ehhh?! – Todas gritaron al mismo tiempo

Espera… cómo es que estabas celosa…? – Eli mira fijamente a Honoka intentando ignorar el puchero que esta estaba haciendo.

Sí… estaba celosa… verán… fui a buscar a Kotori-chan y Umi-chan a los vestidores porque así me lo había pedido la profesora, pero… al llegar, la puerta estaba cerrada por dentro, y escuché a Kotori-chan y Umi-chan llamarse una a la otra… al principio me pareció normal… pensé que solo estaban hablando… pero después… cuando escuché los… gemidos de cada una, mi rostro se volvió completamente rojo, y estaba volviéndome adicta a esos sonidos… tanto que deseaba ser yo quien estuviera ahí entre las dos…

Honoka guarda silencio repentinamente, y se da cuenta de que todas la quedan mirando con la boca abierta.

Bueno… en resumen, estaba enfadada porque no me incluían en el acto… sé que fue una estupidez enojarse por eso… pero fue más envidia que enojo… además no me era fácil olvidarme de los sonidos que hacían… por esa razón decidí alejarme un tiempo… pero lo de enojarme sobre que no me contaran era verdad… - Hace un puchero a Umi y Kotori.

El silencio se apoderó una vez más del salón, siendo Eli quien lo rompe.

Pfff…. – Todas miran a Eli sorprendidas. – Hahahahahha! – La rubia había explotado en risa, encontraba la situación demasiado ridícula como para tomárselo seriamente.

Elichi? No sabía que eras así de burlona… - Nozomi esboza una sonrisa maliciosa

Pe…pero es que… pff….ahahahah! – Eli no logra controlar su risa.

Mou! Eli-chaaan! – Honoka hace pucheros cruzándose de brazos tratando de mostrar su molestia

Al ver esto, todo el grupo comenzó a reír, incluyendo a Umi y Kotori, quienes soltaron unas pequeñas lágrimas al ver que todo estaba bien.

Honoka… - Umi toma las manos de Kotori y Honoka. – Nos perdonas?

… Sí… las perdono… - Se abrazan entre sí.

Pero… Honoka-chan… lo siento, pero no podemos dejar unirte a lo que hacemos… pff… eso lo debes hacer con quien ames románticamente… pfff…. – Kotori trataba de sonar seria mientras contenía la risa.

Ehh…está bien… no volveré a enojarme por nada extraño… - Honoka se avergüenza y saca la lengua tiernamente.

Muy bien hecho… y ustedes dos… dejen de hacer ese tipo de cosas en la escuela… - Nico las regañó con un tono seco pero burlezco.

Entendido… - Umi y Kotori ríen ante lo sucedido.

Bien…ahora que todo se solucionó, podemos irnos ya? – Maki añadió mientras jugaba con su cabello

Bien bien… ahora vamos a ensayar… - Añadió Umi – Hemos perdido mucho tiempo…

Así es… vamos todas juntas… pero sin coqueteos en el camino…jeje… - Nozomi miró maliciosamente a Umi y Kotori

Lo mismo va para ti… - Nico le dijo con una mirada burlona.

Nicocchi…quieres que te masajee? – Nozomi sonrió maliciosamente mientras se acercaba a Nico.

Noooo! – Nico corré lejos de Nozomi mientras esta lo persigue.

*Suspiro* Esas dos nunca cambiarán ah? – Eli mira resignada la puerta por donde el par se fue. – Bien, todas a ensayar!

El grupo entero se iba ya más aliviado y entusiasmado a practicar, esta nueva experiencia les sirvió para aprender algo, y junto al trío de segundo año el cual ya había vuelto a la normalidad, la sonrisa de las 9 integrantes brilló junto al fuerte sol que se asomaba desde la azotea.

 **Continuará…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos! :D Espero que la continuación de este fanfic les esté gustando, por favor cualquier duda o sugerencia me dicen :) cómo les gustaría que continuara la historia? Por ahora tengo tiempo así que estaré subiendo un capítulo diario, a no ser que puedan ser dos... todo depende de la imaginación xD En fin... gracias por pasarse :) saludos y que estén bien!**

 **PD: Esto se habitúa tres años después de lo acontecido en los capitulos anteriores :) disfruten!**

* * *

Tres años habían pasado desde que Eli, Nozomi y Nico se habían graduado, significando que el resto de las chicas también lo habían hecho. Algunas de ellas decidieron entrar a la Universidad, otras a buscar trabajos, heredar negocios o tradiciones familiares, cada una de ellas tenía algo en lo que ocupar su tiempo, lo que no quería decir que se hayan dejado de ver.

 **Eli PDV**

El sol brillaba intensamente, impidiendo que pudiera ver claramente. Eran las 9 de la mañana y ya hacía calor. No tenía clases ese día, así que decidí relajarme en mi departamento. Repentinamente escucho una voz cantando en el baño, con una sonrisa me levanto y noto que es Nozomi. Suele cantar mientras se baña, y es algo que realmente me tranquiliza. Ya teniendo las dos 21 años, optamos por vivir juntas, nuestro departamento no es tan grande, pero es lo suficientemente acogedor para ambas. Decido dejar de escuchar a Nozomi para adentrarme en el baño y poder bañarme con ella. Al verme repentinamente deja escapar un pequeño grito "Kyaa". Me termino riendo de su reacción y me desnudo frente a ella, causando que ambas nos sonrojemos, lo cual es curioso ya que nos hemos visto así cientos de veces. Me aproximo a la ducha y me apoyo en su espalda, me relajo mientras escucho el sonido del agua cayendo sobre mi piel, hasta que la sensación cambia cuando Nozomi se pone frente a mí, abrazándome y hundiendo mi rostro en sus pechos.

Buenos días, Elichi… - Una serena sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Buenos días, Nozomi – Le devolví la sonrisa y la besé en los labios

Saliendo de la ducha comenzamos nuestro día, la rutina entre nosotras no existía, o al menos no considerábamos nuestro tiempo juntas como algo repetitivo, todos los días eran refrescantes y nuevos. Caminábamos por la ciudad hasta que decidimos parar en un pequeño y tranquilo parque, estaba repleto de árboles por tanto había bastante sombra que escoger, Nozomi toma mi mano y me dirige hacia un lugar un tanto apartado, saca una manta y la coloca en el suelo, nos sentamos y ella saca un canasto con un poco de comida y algo para beber, era un día perfecto para comer en el exterior. Mientras comíamos el sueño comenzó a apoderarse de nosotras, la primera en caer fui yo, naturalmente. Cuando desperté sentí unas manos suaves y cálidas acariciando mi rostro, sentía que mi cabeza estaba apoyada sobre algo suave y cómodo. Cuando abrí mis ojos vi unos ojos color turqueza, brillantes y amorosos, una sonrisa se asomó en mi rostro, causando que la chica que me observaba hiciera lo mismo. Cuando me recuperé de mi sueño, noté que Nozomi estaba viéndome mientras dormía, lo que provocó un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas.

Te ves linda, Elichi… - Nozomi sonríe cálidamente.

Tu aún más… Nozomi – Se miran a los ojos intentando acercarse.

En serio? Si tú lo dices Elichi… - Se acerca a su oído – Te… creeré… - Susurra con una voz seductora

Nozomi… - Eli siente un pequeño escalofrío y se sonroja.

Sígueme… - Nozomi y Eli se dirigen a un lugar donde usualmente nadie transita, pero aún sigue siendo un lugar público.

Esas eran… Nozomi-chan y Eli-chan? – Dijo la chica con una voz aguda.

Al parecer sí… se veían ocupadas, mejor no molestarlas… - Dijo con un tono melancólico la joven de cabello azul

El aparecer en el mismo parque que Eli y Nozomi luego de un año sin verse, era realmente una coincidencia para ellas. Umi y Kotori, ya con 20 años cada una, decidieron hacer de curiosas y seguir a la pareja.

Kotori… estás segura de que esto está bien? – Dijo la chica nerviosamente

Umi-chan… esto me recuerda a cuando estábamos en el colegio… creo que la última vez que hicimos algo parecido tu…

Detente ahí… - Umi cubría su rostro sonrojado con una mano mientras que con la otra hacía una señal de "alto" a Kotori. – No me hagas recordar esa escena…

Mou…Umi-chaan… - Kotori no pudo aguantar la risa.

Elichi… - Nozomi fue envolviéndose en los brazos de su amada

Nozomi… - Eli abraza tiernamente a su chica, besándola tierna y apasionadamente en los labios.

Elichi… te amo… - El rostro de Nozomi se sonroja, sus ojos brillan con deseo mientras se muerde su labio inferior.

Y yo a ti… Nozomi… - Sus cuerpos aferran con fuerza el de la otra, sus manos van recorriendo los lugares más íntimos, mientras su respiración se entrecorta y acelera.

Ouuu… su…sugoi…. – Kotori se sonroja al alcanzar a la pareja y presenciar el comienzo de su acto.

Ko, Kotori… - Umi-chan ya no se desmayaba al presenciar algo vergonzoso, pero su torpeza y nerviosismo aún siguen en ella.

Umi-chan? – Kotori abre sorprendida sus ojos al notar el comportamiento de su chica. – Qué sucede?

Kotori… quiero hacerlo… - Umi taclea a Kotori al suelo por entre los arbustos, comienza a besarla provocando que Kotori pierda el aliento por unos segundos.

Umi-chan… cálmate un poco… estás segura de esto? – Kotori rodeo el cuello de Umi con sus brazos

Más que segura… - Umi se sonroja pero se ve decidida

Es…está bien… hazlo… - Se besan lenta y tiernamente.

Nozomi!... – Eli grita el nombre de su novia mientras esta gime casi llegando al climax

E…Elichi… más… ya casi… - Nozomi se aferra fuertemente a la ropa de Eli

Nozomi… déjame verte…. Déjame ver esa linda cara tuya… - Eli sonríe

Mou… Elichi… no seas injusta… ahhh… - Nozomi comienza a temblar y sus manos toman más fuerza – Eli…chi… Mmmmhhhh! – Nozomi luego de una gran contracción en su cuerpo, jadea agotada sobre el pasto del lugar.

Nozomi… - Eli abraza a su chica, viéndola satisfecha.

Ne, Elichi… hay algo que quiero probar… - Nozomi se acerca a su bolso y saca algo que deja con la boca abierta a su novia

No… Nozomi… eso es… - Un vibrador y un doble dildo son posados sobre las manos de Eli

Usalos… como quieras… - Nozomi aún cansada mira deseosa a Eli

Está bien… los usaré… - Traga saliva y nerviosamente comienza a desvestirse

Kotori…. – Por otro lado Umi y Kotori ya estaban completamente desnudas entre los arbustos

Umi…chan… mmhh… - Los labios de Kotori son presionados por los de su novia, su cuello es mordido y lamido dejando pequeñas marcas en él… sus pechos al descubierto tienen pequeños moretones debido a lo fuerte que Umi los succiona y chupa… su abdomen tiene saliva alrededor de su ombligo… y su vagina está completamente empapada. – Umi-chan… por favor… usa eso…

Está bien… - Umi saca de su bolso un doble dildo, insertándolo sin dudar en el interior de su amada y en el suyo, provocando una pequeña contracción en ambas. – Ahh… Kotori…

Umi-chan…así… muévete más rápido… por favor… ya no aguanto… - Kotori se aferra a la espalda de Umi con fuerza

Kotori….Kotori… - Las embestidas de Umi se hacen cada vez más rápidas y violentas, provocando un gran placer en la pareja.

Ahhhh…. Más… más…. Umi-chaaaan! – Kotori se siente cerca del climax, provocando que esta clavara sus uñas en la espalda de Umi

Mhhh… Kotori… aah…. – Umi también se acerca a su límite, moviendo sus caderas aún más rápido.

Mmhh! Umi…chaaaaan! Me vengo!... – Kotori en la convulsión de su orgasmo, arrastra sus uñas clavadas en Umi hacia los lados, dejando profundas marcas en esta.

Ahhh…. Kotori…. Ahhh! – Umi la sigue a los segundos después, sin notar el dolor que le dejarán esas marcas en su cuerpo.

U…Umi-chan… lo siento… te rasguñé muy fuerte? – Kotori, cansada pero preocupada mira a los ojos a su amada.

No te preocupes Kotori… pero necesito que me veas las heridas después… - Umi besa en los labios a Kotori y se recuesta sobre ella unos segundos, hasta darse cuenta de que alguien las estaba observando.

Ouuuu… así que esto terminará volviéndose una costumbre, eh? – Nozomi sonríe burlonamente mientras observa al confuso par delante de ella.

Jajajaja… Umi … siempre es lo mismo contigo… jajajaj – Eli se agarra el estómago mientras ríe fuertemente.

Eli-chan? Nozomi-chan? Pero… cómo… - Kotori mira sorprendida al par delante de ella.

Sabíamos desde el principio que ustedes estaban aquí, solo teníamos curiosidad por ver cuánto tiempo duraría Umi-chan sin desmayarse – Ríe Nozomi burlonamente otra vez.

Mou… Nozomi! – Umi se levanta y viste inmediatamente

Ara ~… Mmm… así que ya no te avergüenzas de esa forma, eh? Buuu… qué aburrido… - Un puchero fingido se asoma en el rostro de Nozomi

Mou ~ Nozomi… no las molestes de esa forma… - Eli trataba de sonar seria mientras contenía la risa.

Está bien ~ Por ahora las dejaré tranquilas… después de todo, hace un año que no nos vemos – La sonrisa de Nozomi esta vez es sincera y alegre

Tienes razón… cómo han cambiado en todo este tiempo… - Eli esboza una sonrisa melancólica

Y ustedes siguen igual de pervertidas y desvergonzadas… - Murmura Umi con una leve sonrisa.

Umi-chaan… - Kotori toma la mano de su chica. – Ne, Eli-chan… Nozomi-chan… les parece si vamos a comer algo?

Mmm… me encantaría un pastel de chocolate… después de ese ejercicio me dio hambre… - Eli mira a Nozomi

Mmm… está bien, vamos a comer algo… - Nozomi toma el brazo de Eli mientras caminan por el parque buscando un restaurant

Vamos, Kotori… - Umi toma la mano de su chica alegremente, y van en busca de lo que será una conversación nostálgica, y a la vez divertida.

 **Continuará…**


	6. Chapter 6

Y bien? Cómo va todo en su relación? – Eli observa cariñosamente a las menores

Umm… como toda pareja hemos tenido uno que otro problema… pero hemos sabido superarlo y fortalecer lo nuestro – Umi mira amorosamente a su novia.

Ouuu… y qué clase de problemas? – Nozomi observa maliciosamente al par

Mm… déjame explicarte el que nos causó bastantes problemas en el pasado… de hecho hay veces en que lo recuerdo y me hierbe la sangre… - Kotori comienza a explicar con un semblante algo molesto.

Esto se ve interesante… - Eli toma la mano de su novia y comienzan a escuchar.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Era un caluroso día de verano, ya habiendo pasado dos años desde su graduación, Kotori y Umi se adentran a lo que es su segundo año en la Universidad, como se esperaba, Kotori estudiaba diseño, mientras que Umi se ocupaba generalmente de tomar las riendas en el negocio familiar, sin embargo tomaba ciertas clases de Literatura y docencia, ya que siempre se caracterizó por hacer todo de forma correcta y disciplinada. A diferencia de Kotori, Umi pasaba pocas horas en la Universidad, pero era lo suficientemente largo como para encontrarse con su novia en los descansos. A veces tenían recesos de 2 horas, como de tan solo 15 minutos. Se habían acostumbrado a verse fugazmente en su tiempo en la Universidad, pero su relación seguía siendo la misma de siempre. Kotori se había ido a vivir sola en un departamento cerca de la Universidad, estaría algo lejos de Umi, pero valía la pena cuando necesitaba hacer tiempo en largas horas de receso._

 _Al igual que cuando estaban en el colegio, Umi se caracterizaba por tener múltiples fans mujeres, mientras que Kotori fuera de este tenía unos cuantos fans hombres. En la Universidad, Umi era seguida y admirada por alguna de sus compañeras, mientras que Kotori era cortejada incesantemente por sus compañeros, esto era normal y cotidiano en la vida de ambas, por tanto no le tomaron nunca una gran importancia. Sin embargo, un día los hechos tomaron un vuelco algo inesperado._

 _Un día de clases en que Kotori y Umi se debían encontrar en el sector trasero de la Universidad, las cosas cambiaron totalmente. Kotori iba algo retrasada en su reunión con su novia, así que corrió ansiosamente al lugar donde estas dos debían encontrarse… pero lo que encontró fue una escena de lo más incómoda e indeseada. En uno de los pilares, se contemplaba el cabello de Umi, al darse cuenta Kotori corrió hasta ella, pero se paralizó al ver que esta estaba siendo forzada y besada por otra chica, lo cual era extraño, ya que Umi poseía bastante fuerza por sí misma como para dejarse atacar así como así._

 _Umi…chan… - La joven no atinó a decir más que esas palabras, y salió corriendo del lugar con lágrimas callendo por sus mejillas._

 _Ko… Kotori! Espera! – La joven de cabello azul al soltarse de su atacante salió en búsqueda de su novia. – Kotori! Por favor espera! – Logró alcanzar a su novia tomándola fuertemente del brazo._

 _Suéltame_ _!_ _Umi-chan suéltame! – Kotori forcejea inútilmente_

 _No lo haré! Jamás lo haré! – Envuelve con sus brazos a Kotori, y la obliga a besarla. – TU eres la única mujer en mi vida… por favor… no te alejes de mí, y permíteme explicar lo que viste… - Los ojos de Umi se muestran tristes y decididos al mismo tiempo, haciendo que Kotori se rinda y decida escucharla._

 _Está bien… Umi-chan – Kotori se aparta unos centímetros de su novia para poder escucharla atentamente_

 _*Suspiro*… Kotori, primero debo disculparme… perdóname por hacerte creer que… te estaba engañando… - Los ojos de Umi se empañan y muestran vergüenza. – Lo que viste… aunque suene como una excusa, no fue más que un accidente… y fue culpa mía que esa chica… me besara._

 _Qué?... – Kotori abre los ojos sorprendida, y su pecho comienza a contraerse. – No… debo confiar en Umi-chan… debo confiar en ella… - La joven cierra sus ojos y muerde su labio esperando el resto de la explicación._

 _Verás… Kotori, esa chica participa en las mismas clases que yo… un día… se me confesó, pero le dije inmediatamente que yo ya tenía novia… que esa eras tú… al saberlo, su rostro se tornó tenebroso… y amenazó con hacerme suya en el momento en que tenga la oportunidad… hubieron días en que estuve atenta y algo nerviosa, poniendo atención a mi entorno… pero hoy… bajé la guardia… sabía que me encontraría contigo detrás de la universidad… pero no sé cómo fue que ella lo supo… - Los ojos de Umi miran a los de Kotori con un notorio arrepentimiento. – Me vio apoyada en los pilares… pero no sé cómo se acercó sin que yo lo notara… me distraje por unos pájaros… y de repente la tengo encima de mí, tiene una fuerza considerable… me costó bastante zafarme de ella… y ahí fue cuando tu llegaste… Kotori… por favor… perdóname… perdóname… - Umi hace una reverencia esperando el veredicto de su novia._

 _Umi-chan… - Kotori mira a su novia a punto de llorar… - Umi-chan… tranquila… entiendo… - Una sonrisa fingida y sus ojos forzándose a ser cerrados, llamaron la atención de Umi._

 _Kotori… - Enfadada por la situación, Umi toma de la mano a su novia y la lleva a un lugar apartado._

 _Umi-chan… - Kotori nota los ojos apasionados de su novia… cae en un pequeño trance y se entrega a ella. – Umi-chan…_

 _Kotori… te amo… te amo… te amo… solo a ti… te amo! – Umi se abalanza contra la joven, besando apasionadamente sus labios, haciendo trazos circulares sobre su cuello usando su lengua, y dando ligeros mordiscos a este._

 _Umi…chan… yo también te amo… - Kotori rodea con sus brazos a su amada._

 _Kotori… déjame decirte algo… TU eres mía… y Yo soy sólo tuya… - Sonrojada, Umi besa los pechos de Kotori mientras aparta la ropa interior inferior de esta. – Mirate… tan hermosa como siempre… me encantas… Kotori…_

 _Umi…chan… ahh… - Los ojos de la joven se posan sobre las acciones de su amada, provocando un ligero deseo por perderse en sus brazos._

 _Kotori… te ves algo impaciente… - Umi desliza sus dedos entre los labios interiores de la vagina de Kotori, y al sacarlos nota cuan mojada está esta… - Me encargaré de mantenerte mojada… tú solo disfruta… - Acerca sus labios besando la entrepierna, abdomen y clítoris de Kotori, provocando que los gemidos de esta salgan una y otra vez._

 _Ahhh…. Umi…mhhh…chan… - Sus piernas tiemblan poco a poco_

 _Kotori… aquí voy… - Umi separa completamente las piernas de su amada… asoma tres de sus dedos a la entrada de la vagina, y con su lengua molesta al clítoris de su amada._

 _Ahhh… Umi-chan… más… más… - Kotori mueve sus caderas al ritmo del movimiento de los dedos de Umi, provocando una pequeña contracción en sus piernas, lo que le indicó a Umi el mover sus dedos más rápido. – Umi-chaaaaaan… me vengo… me vengo… ahh!..._

 _Kotori… - Umi besa por última vez la parte inferior de su amada hasta que esta finalmente llega al climax._

 _Umi…chan… - Kotori mira exhausta a Umi, quien le esboza una sonrisa. – Te amo… - Kotori besa por última vez sus labios, recuperándose y vistiéndose para volver a su departamento._

 _Mmm… interesante acto… - Una voz algo desagradable interrumpe al par_

 _Qu… Qué haces aquí? No te había dejado en claro que no te voy a aceptar? – Umi mira molesta a una chica en frente de ella._

 _Umi-chan… esta es… - Kotori toma la mano de su amada._

 _Sí… ella es la chica que me ha estado insistiendo… - Umi aprieta la mano de su amada, mientras pone todos sus sentidos en alerta._

 _Umi-chan! – Kotori repentinamente es tomada por detrás, siendo apartada de la vista de Umi_

 _Kotori! – Umi mira furiosa a quién tomó cautiva a su amada, era uno de los chicos que siempre cortejaba a su novia. – Sueltala! – Umi intentó dirigirse hacia donde estaba su chica, pero un certero golpe en su cabeza la dejó atontada. – Ehh… Ko… Kotori…_

 _Umi-chaaaan! Umi-chaaaan!_

 _Kotori… - Fue lo último que dijo antes de perder la consciencia._

 _Al despertar, Umi abre los ojos, se percata que se encuentra en una de las salas de la Universidad, la sala de artes, que a estas horas está vacía. Ve por la ventana, y se da cuenta de que está por anochecer, al darse cuenta de que está inmovilizada, entra en pánico preguntándose donde está Kotori. De repente su celular suena._

 _Alo? – Una risa suena a lo lejos al momento que contesta la llamada_

 _U…Umi-chaaan! – La voz que pronuncia su nombre es la de Kotori, pero algo andaba mal… la forma en que sonaba su voz era desgarradora… casi como si la estuvieran torturando…_

 _Quieres salvarla, cierto? Jajajajja! – La voz de la chica que la ha estado acosando es escuchada a través del teléfono. – Pero que lastima… no podrás hacerlo… pero si no te apresuras… mi amigo aquí violará a tu noviecita… te quedan… 20 minutos para que empiece la diversión… jajajaj_

 _No te atrevas! No te atrevas a lastimar a Kotori! Me oíste?! – Los ojos de Umi se empañan con rabia y lágrimas, su frustración no la está dejando pensar claramente. – Por favor… dejala ir… - Su razón estaba delirando…_

 _Ouu… lo haré con una condición… que me dejes hacerte mía por toda la noche… frente a tu novia…_

 _Eh?... no…eso… por supuesto que me niego! – Umi se ponía cada vez más furiosa y le estaba costando controlar sus emociones, algo nunca antes vivido en ella._

 _Mmm… que pena entonces… te quedan 15 minutos para decidir… nos vemos… - La llamada es cortada._

 _Demonios! Qué… qué voy a hacer… sniff…sniff… Kotori… - Umi ya perdiendo toda esperanza, se recuesta en el suelo, dejando salir lágrimas de frustración y enojo… pidiendo perdón a su novia dentro de su cabeza, una y otra vez…_

 _Mou… en verdad eres un caso perdido… Umi-chan…_

 _Eh?... esa voz… - Una voz familiar resonó en sus oídos, al levantar la vista, sus ojos cambiaron de desesperados a aliviados. – Nico!_

 _Así es… después me agradeces el que me haya quedado hasta tarde ordenando las cosas del club de idols… hehe… por ahora, te desataré… e iré contigo a enfrentar a esos idiotas! – Nico desata rápidamente las manos hinchadas y adoloridas de Umi. – Mou… seca esas lágrimas, nos vamos ahora!_

 _Pero… espera! Cómo los vamos a enfrentar… uno de ellos es un chico… - Umi mira preocupada a Nico._

 _Que no se te olvide que tengo a la mejor novia del mundo… hehe… Maki? Estás ahí? – Nico saca su celular para contactar a su novia._

 _Aquí estoy Nico-chan, estoy fuera de la Universidad, rastrée las posibles llamadas con la ayuda de unos amigos… Kotori se encuentra en el salón de ciencias del 5to piso… yo llevaré a la policía ahora mismo!_

 _Espera! Hay una posibilidad de que ellos sospechen… así que iré yo sola por ahora… - Umi se levanta mientras masajea sus manos._

 _Pero qué dices? Te harán papilla! – Nico suena molesta e indignada._

 _No te preocupes… Maki! Necesito que hagas algo por mí! – Umi le quita el celular a Nico_

 _Eh? S… Sí… dime…_

 _Cuenta 3 minutos después de que yo me vaya… y envía a tus hombres al salón… si no me encuentran ahí… vayan a la azotea…_

 _A la azotea? Por qué allí?... – Maki suena confundida_

 _Confía en mi… tengo un presentimiento… - Umi corta el teléfono y se dirige a la azotea._

 _Ok… lo dejo en tus manos… Umi – Nico toca la espalda de Umi y le sonríe dándole coraje._

 _Me voy… - Umi sonríe de vuelta y sube corriendo las escaleras hasta el 5to piso. – Espera por mí, Kotori…_

 **Continuará…**


	7. Chapter 7

_Mmm… parece que tu noviecita no vendrá a rescatarte… - La chica cuyo nombre es desconocido, mira con desprecio y burla a Kotori, quien estaba completamente atada a una silla, pero esta vez, también estaba amordazada._

 _Mmmh…mhhh… - Kotori intentando hablar y contestarle de vuelta, recibe un pequeño latigazo en su espalda por parte de otra persona._

 _Cállate! No tienes derecho a hablar oíste? Mhh… tantas veces fui rechazado por ti… pero espera, te haré sufrir mientras te hago mía… - El chico presente esboza una sonrisa aterradora._

 _Mmm… basta… me das asco con tanto sadismo… hehe… - La chica muestra una sonrisa maliciosa y sádica hacia Kotori._

 _Ahh… si no fueras lesbiana te hubiera montado hace tiempo… mi querida cómplice… - El chico se acerca a la otra chica._

 _Hahaha… lo siento… pero se requiere más que "eso" para complacerme…es cierto, soy lesbiana, pero también lo he hecho con chicos… - Se miran entre ellos con deseo y extrañeza. – En fin…terminemos esto luego… sólo le quedan 5 minutos a esa perra…_

 _Kotori! Kotori! … - La puerta del salón es golpeada, indicándole a los que estaban dentro quién era esa persona._

 _Ouuu… has llegado justo a tiempo… Sonoda-san… - La chica dibuja una sonrisa tan tenebrosa que provoca escalofríos en Umi_

 _Dejala ir… el problema es conmigo… deja a Kotori libre! – Umi se acerca de manera amenazadora hacia la chica, pero es tacleada sin darse cuenta por el hombre que había allí dentro._

 _Mmm… así que tú eres Sonoda Umi… no estás tan mal… qué te parece si dejo a Minami libre… a cambio de tu cuerpo? – El rostro del joven se acerca al cuello de Umi, dándole un mordisco que resultó en un moretón._

 _Oye! Recuerda que es mía… tu vete a jugar con el pajarito de allá…_

 _Kotori! – Umi divisa finalmente a su amada, amordazada y amarrada a una silla. – Cómo te atreves a tratarla así… maldita! – Umi lanza un golpe hacia la chica, la cual lo detuvo de inmediato, dejando a Umi entre la espada y la pared._

 _Jajajaja! De verdad creíste que por ti sola podrías detenernos? Por favor… soy conocida como la chica con más fuerza en esta maldita Universidad… y ese idiota de allá… como el imbécil más caliente del lugar… se las tira a todas… sólo se obsesionó con tu noviecita porque se hizo la difícil…._

 _Ko… Kotori es diferente… ella no es una cualquiera… y no se entregaría a un poco hombre como ese sujeto… - Repentinamente Umi se calla al recibir una cachetada por parte del chico, dejándola inmóvil y algo asustada por el nivel de violencia al cual podría enfrentarse… - Kotori…_

 _Así que poco hombre, uh? Te enseñaré cuán hombre soy… - Comienza a desabrocharse el cinturón, quedando solamente en ropa interior… - Quieres comprobar lo que hay debajo de esto? Te hará gritar como nunca… - Sus manos se dirigían a sus calzoncillos, bajándolo poco a poco._

 _No!... No quiero ver… no quiero saber nada… aléjate… - Umi trata desesperadamente de cerrar sus ojos y apartarse, pero es obligada por la otra chica a mirar._

 _Qué pasa So-no-da…saaaan? Acaso tienes miedo? - La chica mira burlescamente a Umi, provocando enojo en esta._

 _Silencio! Exijo que nos dejes ir ahora mismo! – Umi trata de liberarse de las garras de su acosadora._

 _Mhh! Adónde crees que vas? Perraa! – Umi es jalada hacia atrás golpeándose la cabeza fuertemente._

 _Mmmm… Ko…Kotori… - Antes de quedar inconsciente, Umi alcanza a escuchar unas voces familiares… al ver a Nico y Maki, junto con algunos hombres más, cae al suelo perdiendo el conocimiento._

 _Al despertarse, se encuentra en un entorno familiar, era la enfermería de la Universidad, da un pequeño vistaso a su alrededor, y se encuentra con unos ojos llenos de lágrimas, unos ojos amorosos y aliviados, y unas manos temblorosas que se aproximaban a su rostro._

 _Ko…Kotori? – Al decir el nombre de su amada, esta se inclina hacia ella, y la besa tiernamente en los labios._

 _Umi…chan… gracias a dios… gracias a dios que estás bien… - Kotori cubre su rostro por la alegría de ver a su chica sana y salva._

 _Kotori… - Umi esboza una sonrisa y siente un leve dolor en su cabeza. – Ouch… y esto? Una venda? Qué sucedió?_

 _Esa idiota te empujó y te golpeaste la cabeza con la pared… al parecer era tu segundo golpe… estarás hospitalizada por un tiempo para ver cuánto daño te hiciste… esperamos no sea nada grave… - Dijo Nico con una sonrisa preocupada._

 _De eso no debes preocuparte, Sonoda-san tendrá algunas dificultades con ciertos dolores de cabeza, pero no se ha visto ningún daño cerebral, lo cual es impresionante considerando la cantidad y potencia de los golpes… espero cuiden de ella como se debe, pero por ahora, necesita descansar de todo el estrés que ha tenido en las últimas horas… por tanto, faltarás a clases por el resto de la semana, solo serán dos días, así puedes tomártelo con calma… - Dijo la doctora a cargo del caso._

 _Por cierto… - Añade Umi. – Qué pasó con… esos dos?_

 _Se los llevaron a la cárcel, fueron inculpados por secuestro con intimidación, y daño físico hacia la víctima… no te preocupes, fueron expulsados de la Universidad… no los volverás a ver… pues les dieron 5 años de encierro a cada uno, más un psiquiatra diario… - Señaló Maki_

 _En cuanto a Kotori… bueno, ella estará viendo un psicólogo por unos días… el shock de ser secuestrada y de verte siendo torturada y golpeada no fue nada lindo… así que tómense las cosas con calma desde ahora, está bien? – Dijo Nico con un tono maternal nunca antes visto_

 _Kotori… estás… bien? – Umi mira preocupada a su novia. – No te hizo nada ese imbécil… verdad? – Agarra fuertemente las manos de su novia._

 _Umi-chan… tranquila, no alcanzó a hacerme nada… sólo… - Kotori baja la vista_

 _Sólo me tocó un poco… me golpeó un par de veces con un látigo en la espalda… pero nada más… no pasó… nada… más… - Los ojos de la joven se empañan con lágrimas._

 _Kotori… grr….mmh…. – Umi cae en frustración y rabia… golpeando la cama una y otra vez. – Dónde… dónde está ese idiota…_

 _Umi! Cálmate ahora mismo… sé cómo te sientes…_

 _No! No sabes cómo mierda me siento… dónde está ese imbécil… díganme ahora! – Los ojos de Umi se veían completamente fuera de sí._

 _Te llevaré con él... pero Umi, no hagas nada irracional… mucho menos en este estado… - Maki advirtió a Umi antes de acompañarla. – Kotori… tú quédate aquí…_

 _Está… bien… - Kotori queda mirando la espalda de Umi, mientras esta sale de la habitación. – Umi-chan…_

 _Ya en la cárcel, Umi es llevada junto a Maki y un oficial de policía hacia la celda donde estaba el chico que le hizo daño a su novia. Al momento de encararlo, toda la rabia, frustración… e imagen de Kotori llorando revivieron en ella, lo que provocó que tomara el arma del policía junto a ella, y disparara en la pierna al sujeto frente a ella._

 _UMI! – Maki inmoviliza rápidamente a su amiga, mientras el policía le quita el arma._

 _…_ _Sniff…Sniff… Ahhhhh! …. – Un grito de dolor y frustración es escuchado en toda la cárcel._

 _Umi… - Maki abraza tiernamente a su amiga, mientras deja que esta saque todo esa rabia y dolor acumulado. – Dejaría que se fuera sin cargos? Creo que ya fue bastante el sufrimiento causando por ese idiota…_

 _Se refiere a su amiga verdad? Mmm… será difícil que se vaya sin cargos, pero por esta vez seré comprensivo… y diré que fui yo quien le disparó como defensa propia… le parece, Nishikino-san? – El policía mira con una sonrisa comprensiva a las dos chicas. – Ah…y con respecto a la otra chica… esa está encerrada en una celda especial… la clasificaron como un potente homicida… al igual que este sujeto, pero ella está completamente perdida…_

 _Entiendo… muchas gracias, oficial…ahora si nos disculpa, nos vamos… - Maki hace una leve reverencia_

 _Suerte… - El oficial las despide del lugar._

 _Umi… estás más calmada ahora?... – Maki mira con evidente preocupación a su amiga… - Espero que entiendas lo que acabas de hacer… esta vez tuviste suerte…_

 _Lo sé… pero estoy segura que mandarías todo al demonio con tal de proteger o vengar a tu novia… es un dolor insoportable… el verla llorar a causa de que no fui capaz de protegerla… me odio a mí misma por todo esto… sniff…sniff… Kotori… - Umi rompe en llanto una vez más, y Maki la abraza inmediatamente, tratando de contener todo el dolor que su amiga quiere sacar._

 _Kotori… cómo te sientes? – Nico mira preocupada a su amiga_

 _Nico-chan… dónde está Umi-chan? – Los ojos de Kotori parecen vacíos y sin emoción_

 _Kotori… Maki me dijo que están en camino hacia acá… - Toma las manos de su amiga. – Por ahora, por qué no intentas dormir un poco, tienes unas ojeras horribles… Umi se preocupará si te ve así…_

 _Mmmh… tienes razón, me iré a dormir un rato… - Kotori se dirige a la cama donde Umi estaba acostada, y cae profundamente dormida._

 _Kotori… - Nico solo puede observarla, para evitar que haga algo malo estando fuera de sí._

 _Volvimos… - Maki mira a Nico con una expresión preocupada_

 _Kotori… - Umi solo atina a divisar a su novia. – Perdóname… Kotori…_

 _Umi! Deja ya de culparte… no fue tu culpa… fueron…_

 _Lo sé! – Nico salta del susto ante la potente voz de Umi. – Lo sé… pero no puedo evitar sentirme así…_

 _Umi… - Nico mira tristemente a Umi._

 _Nico-chan… deberíamos dejarlas solas? – La propuesta de Maki sonó insegura debido al estado mental de sus dos amigas_

 _No… no lo sé… - Se miran entre ellas hasta que Umi rompe el silencio._

 _Tranquilas… no haré nada malo… ni dejaré que Kotori lo haga… en caso de cualquier cosa, o cualquier ruido fuerte, dejaré que ustedes intervengan… pero por ahora, déjennos solas, por favor… - Los ojos de Umi se mostraban más tranquilos y serios, lo que alivio en cierta forma a sus amigas._

 _Está bien… pero cualquier cosa, nos meteremos… - Señaló Nico._

 _Entendido… - Umi les muestra una leve sonrisa antes de que se fueran. – Kotori… estás despierta?_

 _Umi…chan… - Kotori abre lentamente los ojos, aquellos ojos sin vida ni emoción, poco a poco recuperaron su brillo al ver a la persona que amaba frente a ella. – Umi-chan!_

 _Kotori! – Bastó el simple hecho de llamar a la otra para que la pasión volviera a ellas._

 _Umi…chan… por favor… déjame olvidar todo… márcame como tuya… haz que mi cuerpo solo te recuerde y sienta a ti… más… más… - Kotori aferra sus manos en la espalda de Umi_

 _Entendido… mi Kotori… - Umi besa apasionadamente los labios de su amada, muerde su cuello, pecho y pezones… forma círculos con su lengua alrededor del obligo de Kotori, y dirige sus labios al jardín secreto de su chica._

 _Ahhh… Umi-chaaan!... – Kotori toma la cabeza de Umi para acercarla aún más a su parte inferior, haciendo que su novia tome la determinación de introducir su lengua dentro de su vagina. – Umi… chaaaaaan!_

 _Kotori… no resisto más… Kotori… - Umi se aleja de su novia, separa las piernas de esta, y junta sus lugares más íntimos con severos y rápidos movimientos de cadera._

 _Ahhh… más… más rápido Umi-chaaaan! – Kotori entrelaza las manos de ambas, siguiendo el ritmo de las caderas de Umi_

 _Kotori… te amo… te amo! – Umi roza violentamente su vagina con la de Kotori, aumentando la velocidad poco a poco, hasta que ambas llegaron al punto del clímax_

 _Umi-chan… te amo… te amo más que a nada… más que a nadie… gracias… por estar siempre junto a mi… - Lágrimas se asoman en el rostro de Kotori, pero una pequeña sonrisa hacía la diferencia esta vez._

 _Tu hermosa sonrisa me hace olvidar todos mis pesares… prometo convertirme en alguien que sea capaz de protegerte, sin necesidad de hacerte sufrir… te amo… eres lo más importante en mi vida, y sin ti… no tendría sentido existir… gracias a ti… por permitirme estar a tu lado… Kotori… - Umi abraza tiernamente el cuerpo desnudo de su chica, la calidez de sus cuerpos las tranquiliza, cayendo en un sereno y profundo sueño junto a la otra._

 _Creo… que no fue buena idea quedarnos escuchando fuera de la habitación… - El rostro de Maki era tan rojo como su cabello._

 _Ci…cierto… mejor ponemos un aviso de no molestar… aahh… siempre termina de esta forma… - Nico se toca la frente al resignarse de lo ocurrido. – Ehh… Maki-chan…_

 _Mm?… - Mira de reojo a su novia_

 _Quieres… ehh… hacerlo? – El rostro de Nico casi explota en vergüenza_

 _Mou! Si lo dices de esa forma es imposible que no me de vergüenza… Nico no baka!_

 _Ehhh?! Puedes culparme? Eres muy tierna cuando te sonrojas Maaaaki-chaaaaan ~_

 _Mou! Detente! Vámonos antes de que esas dos despierten… - Maki agarra el brazo de su novia_

 _Mouu… Maki-chan te avergüenzas tan fácil… - Nico dice burlonamente._

 _Silencio! – Maki levanta los brazos de la indignación por las burlas de su novia._

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

* * *

Así que pasaron por todo eso?... es increíble… - Eli mira sorprendida a sus amigas

Sí… gracias a nuestra unión, pudimos salir de ese estado… cualquiera hubiera dicho que estábamos rotas emocionalemte… hehe… - Añade Kotori con una sonrisa melancólica

Y vaya que lo estaban… - Añade una voz familiar

Nico! – Gritan las 4 sorprendidas

Ha pasado tiempo… - Añade Maki acercándose

Vaya que sí… vamos siéntense… - Nozomi les hace un espacio.

Ne, Nozomi… cómo va todo? Qué les estaban contando? – Añade Nico curiosa del asunto.

Les contábamos de la vez en que pasó lo del secuestro a Kotori… - Añade Umi con cierta mueca de molestia, pero con un rostro más relajado.

Ahh… mejor no recordarlo… cambiemos de tema… - Añade Maki jugando con su cabello

Bueeeeno… qué tal si hablamos de las travesuras de Nicocchi, Maki-chaan? – Nozomi ríe burlonamente mientras mira el rostro sonrojado de Nico

Qu…Qué? Travesuras… bueeeno… este…

Nos vemos! – Nico toma rápidamente la mano de Maki y huyen del restaurant.

Mou! Las hiciste sentir incómodas… Nozomi… - Eli trata de sonar seria mientras contiene la risa

Jajajaja… es que no lo pude resistir… - Nozomi aferra sus manos a su estómago mientras controla su risa

Mou… no han cambiado nada, verdad? – Umi esboza una melancólica y alegre sonrisa al par.

Cierto… y ustedes tampoco, por lo que veo… - Eli mira cariñosamente al par

Quién diría… que después de todo lo que ha pasado… seguiríamos siendo las mismas… - Kotori aferra las manos de su novia

Por ahora… dejemos la conversación hasta aquí… seguro ustedes necesitan algo de tiempo a solas… digo… después de que nos contaron su historia con lujo de detalles… incluyendo la parte del sexo… hehe… - Nozomi mira burlonamente al par.

Qu…Qué?! – Umi mira atónita a su novia

Umi…chan… lo siento… hehe – Kotori se golpea la cabeza así misma con su mano sacando la lengua

KOTORII!

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

 **Continuará…**


	8. Chapter 8

Elichi…

Mm? Qué sucede Nozomi?

La verdad es que… hay algo que debo hacer antes de regresar al departamento… te irías sin mí?

Ehh?... está bien pero… no quieres que te acompañe?

No… está bien… es algo que debo hacer, además no me debería tomar más de 2 horas… así que…

Está bien… te esperaré en el departamento, solo no te quedes afuera hasta tan tarde…

No lo haré… adiós Elichi, nos vemos… - Nozomi se acerca a besar en la mejilla a su novia

Nos vemos… - Eli mira la espalda de su chica mientras esta se aleja.

 **Nozomi PDV**

Ya está anocheciendo… mejor voy rápido a esa tienda…

Voy corriendo a un callejón algo oscuro, pero llamativo al mismo tiempo, se ven parejas coqueteando por todo el lugar…es un lugar peligroso para andar sola. A lo lejos diviso la tienda que estoy buscando, y ansiosamente corro hasta esta. Al entrar soy observada por varios hombres, y una que otra mujer, sus miradas me causan un pequeño escalofrío en la espalda, al igual que desagrado. Al lado del mostrador, encuentro el objeto que estaba buscando, sonrío al tenerlo en mis manos, y me dirijo a pagarlo. A penas termina mi compra, me dirijo rápidamente al departamento, hasta que soy interrumpida por una voz familiar.

No…Nozomi-san?

Eh? – Me doy la vuelta y encuentro a una pareja bastante familiar, abro los ojos con asombro, pero después esbozo una sonrisa de picardía. – Así que… qué hacen aquí, Yukiho-chan y Alisa-chan? Mmm?

Ehhh… ehhh… bueno…la verdad… ya sabes… hehe… - Yukiho mira nerviosamente a Nozomi y Alisa, casi delantandose por si sola.

Estabamos paseando por aquí cerca… eso es todo… - Alisa juega con sus dedos nerviosamente.

Mmm… bueno, sea lo que sea no se queden mucho rato aquí… es peligroso… ah! Por cierto, el motel de allá es el mejor de todo el sector… disfrútenlo! Adiós! – Me alejo corriendo del lugar

Mou! Nozomi-saaaan! – Diviso a Alisa haciendo pucheros, lo que me hace sacar una sonrisa

Esto debe saberlo Elichi… hehe… - Me acerco cada vez más al departamento mientras pienso y recuerdo mi plan al pie de la letra. – Ok… entonces haré esto…

Abro lentamente la puerta del departamento, pero me sorprendo al ver las luces apagadas.

Será que Elichi ya se durmió?

Me adentro por completo en el departamento y dejo la puerta con llave, y cierro las ventanas. Una vez asegurándome de que todo está totalmente seguro, me adentro en nuestra habitación, pero la puerta estaba cerrada. Sin hacer ruido, pongo la bolsa en el suelo, y abro lentamente la puerta para que Elichi no se despertara… pero lo que me encontré era una situación completamente distinta.

Ahh… Nozomi….

E…Elichi?

Ahí estaba, Elichi estaba completamente desnuda sobre nuestra cama, su ropa estaba dispersa por toda la habitación. El pequeño espacio que hay entre la puerta y la habitación, me permitieron ver lo que sucedía sin ser descubierta.

Nozomi…más… tócame más…

Elichi estaba con su cara apoyada en mi almohada, mientras que con una de sus manos masajeaba sus senos, con la otra acariciaba su ya hinchado clítoris, dándome la mejor vista que he tenido durante todo el día.

Elichi… - Poco a poco fui excitándome, y recordé el juguete nuevo que había comprado. – Ya sé…

Me pongo el juguete, el cual consistía en un consolador adjunto a un arnés, lo cual me hacía parecer como si tuviera un pene. Me adentro sigilosamente después de ponerme correctamente el artefacto, me acerco a Elichi, la tomo de las caderas, y me adentro hacia ella.

Ahhh… qué… qué es esto… - Eli mira confundida hacia atrás. – Nozomi? Cuando llegas… ahhh!

Elichi… no pude resistirme después de escuchar tu linda voz gimiendo mi nombre… - Comencé a mover las caderas gentilmente hacia adelante y atrás, mientras tomaba entre mis manos los pechos de la mujer que amo.

No…Nozomi… más… se siente bien… más rápido… - Eli comienza a moverse por sí misma

Elichi… - Tomo firmemente sus caderas y comienzo a embestir sus adentros lo más rápido que pude.

Ahhh… - Sus movimientos comienzan a debilitarse, sus piernas tiemblan poco a poco.

Elichi… esto no es todo… tú solo disfruta… - Enciendo un interruptor del juguete comprado, y este comienza a vibrar dentro de la vagina de Elichi.

AHHHH! …. Nozomi! – Elichi mira con deseo mi rostro, mientras su boca trata de decir mi nombre una y otra vez.

Elichi… déjame ver más de tus reacciones… - Tomo mayor velocidad en las embestidas, provocando que Elichi hiciera un movimiento brusco, arqueando su espalda hacia atrás.

Me vengo…me vengo… me vengo! Nozomi…..! – Comienza a jadear y cae rendida sobre la cama.

Elichi… me alegra que te haya gustado… - Me recuesto junto a ella, nuestra piel estaba cubierta por una capa de sudor, pero en ella eso se veía realmente sexy. – Te amo, Elichi… gracias por esperar…

Nozomi… gracias por…todo… Zzzzz….

Elichi? – Me levanto para ver por qué no me contestaba. – Mou… Elichi, de verdad no has cambiado, eh? – Beso su mejilla, y la tapo con las sábanas. – Dulces sueños… Elichika.

 **Eli PDV**

Siento unas suaves manos acariciando mi cabello, abro mis ojos y me encuentro con unos cálidos y amorosos ojos color turquesa, una piel blanca, unas mejillas rosadas, y un cabello color púrpura, estaba frente a la chica que conquistó mi corazón.

Elichi…

Oír mi nombre a través de sus labios fue como música para mis oídos.

Elichi!

Al escuchar nuevamente mi nombre pero con un tono más serio me fui despertando poco a poco de mi sueño.

Elichi! Levántate rápido, hoy vienen mis padres a conocerte!

Eh?! – Me levanté rápidamente en pánico a asear el departamento, lave los platos que quedaron del día anterior, me fui corriendo a la ducha y cuando salí, vi a Nozomi riendo calmadamente sentada en el sofá. - Mou…cuál es la gracia, Nozomi?!

Jajajaj… es que tu reacción fue tan divertida… pero Elichi, debes estar tranquila, mis padres ya saben que eres mi novia, lo nuestro es oficial desde hace muchos años… pero es lindo que aún te sigas poniendo nerviosa… - Nozomi esboza una bella sonrisa.

No seas injusta… si me sonríes de esa forma mi corazón no lo soportará… - Me acerco a mi novia para abrazarla

Ne, Elichi… si te acercas a mí en esas fachas… no podré resistirme de nuevo… - Nozomi posa su mirada en mi cuerpo desnudo el cual estaba únicamente tapado por una toalla.

No…Nozomi! No… tus padres deben estar por llegar… mmhh…. – Mi cuello es mordido y lamido por Nozomi

Toc toc…

Eh?! – La puerta es golpeada repentinamente justo antes de que Nozomi siguiera con el acto.

Elichi… son mis padres… - La mirada de Nozomi me indicó salir directamente a la pieza a vestirme. – Los haré pasar y distraeré por unos minutos, tú ve a vestirte

Es…está bien… - Corro a la habitación buscando algo para la ocasión, hasta que encuentro un vestido que no había usado en años. – Este vestido… woow… qué nostalgia, me pregunto si aún me quedará bien.

El vestido era blanco, tenía tirantes cortos en la parte superior, y llegaba hasta la rodilla, era algo ajustado al cuerpo, pero la parte de la falda era un tanto más olgada, haciéndolo lucir femenino y elegante a la vez.

Recuerdo el día en que lo usé por primera vez…han pasado 3 años ya, eh?

* * *

 ** _Flashback._**

 _Estábamos en nuestro último año en Otonokisaka, la nostalgia crecía aún más al ver a los cursos menores. Nozomi y yo aún éramos simplemente amigas, nuestros sentimientos aún no habían sido reconocidos ni gritados por la otra, pero esa semana, fue clave para que empezara todo lo que hemos vivido hasta ahora._

 _Elichi… date prisa, tenemos una reunión con el resto de los clubes – La voz de Nozomi se asomó en mis oídos._

 _Ah… Nozomi, está bien… vámonos._

 _Luego de que la reunión acabara, casi todas las alumnas se habían ido, solo quedábamos Nozomi y yo en el salón del consejo, y algunos profesores patrullando._

 _Ne, Elichi… - Los ojos de Nozomi se veían nerviosos por alguna razón_

 _Dime, Nozomi… - Al principio no le tomé mucha atención, pero al notar la expresión de la chica junto a mí, deje de estar distraída y la miré a los ojos. – Qu…qué sucede, Nozomi?_

 _Este domingo… tienes algo que hacer?_

 _Eh?... – Mi boca se abrió de la sorpresa, nunca me había esperado una invitación. – Eh…no, no tengo nada que hacer…_

 _Te gustaría ir al cine conmigo? Veremos una película… - Su mirada estaba apartada, y su rostro mostraba un poco de sonrojo_

 _Eh… está bien… iré contigo… - No pude ocultar mi emoción y vergüenza en ese momento. – Lo estaré esperando…_

 _Ok… nos juntaremos en la estación a las 10 am, te parece?_

 _Sí… nos vemos entonces._

 _Al regresar a mi casa, busqué rápidamente entre mi armario algo para poder salir con Nozomi, al no encontrar nada, decidí salir a comprarme algo, era una ocasión especial y no la podía arruinar. Llegué a una tienda, y mis ojos quedaron clavados en un vestido blanco, vi el precio y sonreí al notar que estaba bajo mi alcance, así que entré a probármelo, y luego comprármelo._

 _Ahora sí, todo listo para la cita de mañana… - Me detuve al reflexionar sobre lo que acabo de decir. – Ci…cita? Nozomi y yo en una…cita? Ha…haha…hahaha… no… es imposible…no lo creo… - Una risa nerviosa hizo que la gente que pasara junto a mí me mirara raro._

 ** _Nozomi PDV_**

 _Qué haré ahora? Le pedí una cita a Elichi… esto es demasiado… qué pasará si llega a malentender algo… aah…mou!_

 _El día de nuestra cita finalmente había llegado, ansiosa me levanto, baño y visto para estar temprano. Con el nerviosismo, llegué una hora más temprano de lo acordado, pero me sorprendió ver que la chica a la que invité estaba en la misma situación._

 _Bu…Buenos días, Nozomi… - Aquella rubia de ojos azul cielo me dirige una mirada tímida y avergonzada, mientras mira mi atuendo._

 _Buenos días… Elichi… - Quedo atónita a lo hermosa que lucía, un vestido blanco que hacía resaltar su esbelta y sexy figura, no me sorprendería si baba comienza a caer de mi boca._

 _Nozomi? Todo bien? – Elichi me dirige una mirada preocupada._

 _Eh? Sí… todo está… bien – Demonios! Estoy siendo demasiado obvia. – Ne, Elichi… te ves muy bien en ese vestido… ten cuidado con los chicos que se te acerquen… hehe… - Bromeé para alivianar el ambiente._

 _Eh? Mou… Nozomi… si dices esas cosas yo… - Se sonroja haciendo que mi corazón se acelere. – yo… me lo creeré…_

 _Elichi… mhh… te parece si vamos a comer algo antes de ir al cine? La película que quiero que veamos comienza en una hora y media después de todo… - Le esbozo una sonrisa y extiendo mi mano para dirigirla hacia el restaurant más cercano. – Elichi, qué te apetece comer?_

 _Nozomi… te quiero!_

 _Eh? – Elichi salta sobre mí dejándome completamente helada. – Elichi?..._

 _Nozomi! Este pastel de chocolate… mmhh! Lo quiero lo quiero lo quiero! – Elichi miraba emocionada aquel pastel en la carta del menú, aunque me siento decepcionada por emocionarme tanto…_

 _Mhh… está bien Elichi, puedes elegirlo… yo pagaré por todo… "Elichi no baka" … - Lo último lo susurré para mí misma, me sentía completamente tonta al pensar que ese "te quiero" iba dirigido en serio._

 _Eh? Nozomi, dijiste algo? – Elichi me miraba preocupada._

 _No… no dije nada importante, ahora… vamos a ordenar nuestra comida… - Le muestro una sonrisa a la chica junto a mí, aunque no pude evitar que esta saliera algo fingida._

 _Nozomi… - Su mirada seguía pegada en mí, hasta que llegó una chica a tomarnos el pedido._

 _Ahhh… eso estuvo delicioso! Nozomi… gracias – Su mirada y expresión como las de una niña pequeña recién saliendo de un parque de diversiones provocaron una pequeña sonrisa en mí._

 _De nada, Elichi… ahora vamos al cine, nos quedan solo 10 minutos para que empiece… - Le extiendo la mano a la rubia junto a mí, y vamos corriendo en dirección al cine._

 _N…Nozomi… esta película… - Una vez dentro de la sala del cine, Elichi comenzó a incomodarse por el género de la película que íbamos a ver. – Esta película es de… mi…miedo?_

 _Ahh… sí…lamento no habértelo dicho antes Elichi… pero quería ver tus reacciones… hehe… - Esbozo una risa traviesa, pero en lugar de hacer que Elichi se molestara y actuara como siempre, sentí mi mano siendo apretada. – Eh? Elichi?..._

 _Nozomi… por favor… déjame tomar tu mano hasta que termine la película… por favor… - Eli me mira con ojos de cachorro suplicante._

 _Mou… está bien, solo por hoy… - Mi corazón latía cada vez más fuerte, no pude prestar atención a lo que había frente a mí en lo absoluto._

 _Ahhh! Nozomi!... – Se aferra esta vez a mi brazo_

 _Elichi?! – Su rostro está completamente hundido en mi brazo, y cada vez su cuerpo se apega más a mí._

 _Nozomi… por favor… déjame abrazarte… - Elichi me hace rodearla con mi brazo izquierdo, quedando su cara apoyada sobre mi pecho._

 _Eli…chi… - Debo admitir que verla ahí hizo que mi corazón se acelerara demasiado, mi rostro comenzó a sonrojarse por ver a esa asustadiza mujer apegada a mí como si su vida dependiera de ello._

 _Mmmh…. Nozomi… - Esta vez su rostro se apega con fuerza a mis pechos, y una de sus manos aprieta el otro sin darse cuenta, dejando salir de mi boca un leve gemido._

 _Mhhh… Elichi… basta… ahhh… - Trato de quitar las manos de la rubia a mi lado, pero por más que intente zafarla, más aprieta._

 _Nozomi! Perdón… no sé lo que estaba haciendo… Nozomi?_

 _Elichi… podríamos salir… de aquí? – Evito mirarla a los ojos_

 _Nozomi… está bien…_

 _Al salir del cine, caminé rápidamente a un sitio menos transitado, haciendo que Elichi me siguiera desde atrás._

 _Nozomi… qué ocurre… - La chica frente a mí lucía preocupada. – Perdón…por lo que sucedió en el cine… no debí haberte tocado de esa forma sin tu permiso… yo…_

 _No es eso! – Elichi salta de sorpresa al escuchar mi grito. – No es eso… no me molesta que me toques… todo lo contrario…_

 _Eh?... Nozomi… a qué te refieres? – Eli se acerca a mí poco a poco._

 _No te acerques por favor… o no podré controlarme… - Miro a la chica frente a mí con los ojos casi empañados en lágrimas… - Elichi… yo… yo… yo te amo… lo siento… - Antes de recibir una respuesta, salgo corriendo del lugar sin mirar atrás…_

 _"_ _Ahh… se acabó… toda esta paz se terminó…soy una gran idiota…"_

 _Saliendo del distrito comercial, me dirigía hacia mi departamento, esperando entrar en mi habitación para reflexionar sobre todo lo que pasó. O eso fue lo que pensé que haría._

 _E…Elichi?! – Eli estaba sentada frente a la puerta de mi departamento._

 _Nozomi… - Se pone de pie. – Dime… por qué huiste?_

 _Ehh?... – Mis manos son tomadas por las suyas y puestas sobre la pared. – Elichi?!_

 _Te fuiste y me dejaste sola… sin siquiera esperar por una respuesta… por qué? – Una mirada seria y dolida se asomó en su rostro._

 _Por…qué?... por qué vienes acá? Si tu no sientes lo mismo que yo entonces por qué estás acá?! – Mi boca es cerrada por unos tiernos y finos labios posándose sobre los míos._

 _Qué demonios sabes tú?! – Los ojos de Eli comienzan a empañarse. – Te amo… desde el primer momento en que vi tu sonrisa sincera, tus lados más dulces y tiernos… desde que nos hicimos amigas, has sido la primera persona en la que he pensado tanto… no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza… dime como rayos puedes decir que no siento lo mismo por ti si nunca me preguntaste?! Eres una idiota… - Sus labios otra vez invadieron mi espacio, pero esta vez algo más viscoso fue lo que entró en mi boca, dejándome sin respiración por unos segundos._

 _Elichi… yo… tenía miedo de que…_

 _De que yo te rechazara? Mou… Nozomi… debiste darte cuenta de la forma en la que siempre te he mirado… te amo, Nozomi…_

 _Elichi… - Apasionados besos comenzaron a invadir a la otra, caricias y deseos reprimidos por un largo tiempo, al fin salían a la luz._

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

* * *

Elichi?! Qué te está tomando tanto tiempo?

Ah! Lo siento… me quedé perdida en mis pensamientos… hehe…

Elichi… ese vestido… hehe… - Nozomi se acerca y besa en los labios a su novia. – Te ves aún más bella que esa vez… pero ahora puedo dejar que la baba caiga de mi boca sin miedo a que te enojes… hehe…

Mou… Nozomi… te amo, gracias por todo…

Y yo a ti, Elichi… vamos, que mis padres esperan a conocerte…

Ah! Ci… cierto… vamos…

Jajajaja… Elichi, tranquilízate, todo estará bien… eres la mejor novia del mundo… - Un beso es depositado en la mejilla de Eli

Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Ayase Eli, encantada de conocerles. – Eli se para firme frente a los padres de su novia, con una sonrisa alegre y calmada.

Vaya! Así que esta es la famosa Eli-san, soy la madre de Nozomi, un gusto y gracias por cuidar de mi hija. – Estrechan sus manos.

Un gusto, soy el padre de Nozomi, lamento las molestias causadas por nuestra pequeña inquieta…

Papá! – Nozomi hace un puchero.

Jajajaja… - Todos quedan mirando la encantadora risa de Eli

Bueno, debo decir que tienes buenos gustos, Nozomi… es una chica correcta y se muestra disciplinada.

No es totalmente cierto, la mayoría de las veces es despistada y una cabeza hueca, pero me ama con el corazón y me siento protegida al estar con ella… - Nozomi sonríe alegremente

Nozomi! – Eli se sonroja y hace un puchero.

JAjajajajaj! – Los padres de Nozomi ríen al unísono.

Eh? – Eli los observa confundida, pero esboza una tímida sonrisa.

Esto en verdad… será divertido… - Nozomi toma la mano de su chica, y guía a sus padres a la mesa, donde una deliciosa cena preparada por Nozomi, les espera.

"Me pregunto… cómo estarán Umi y Kotori… a Umi le tocaba lo mismo que yo… espero todo salga bien… Tú puedes… Umi…" - Una sonrisa al vacío se muestra en Eli, mientras piensa en sus amigas.

Acchoooo! Eh? – Umi estornuda de la nada y sus orejas se sonrojan

Umi-chan… jajajaja… alguien debe estar hablando de ti – Kotori cubre su boca tratando de contener su risa.

Mou… Kotori…

Te parece si cenamos antes de que lleguen mis padres?

Mmm… prefiero cenar con ellos… la verdad si como ahora me dolerá el estómago de los nervios… - Umi aprieta su estómago.

Mou… Umi-chan debes calmarte… - Un beso en los labios de Umi es depositado. – Un beso de la buena suerte te calmara… Umi-chan?!

Kotori… no funcionó… ahhh….

Umi-chaaaaaaaaaan! Vueeelveeee! No otra vez… Mou!

Ko…to…ri… - Umi una vez más…se desmaya.

 **Continuará…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos! Siento la demora en subir el capítulo xD**

 **Se que usualmente la pareja principal es NozoEli, pero esta vez quise enfocar el 100% del cap en KotoUmi :) espero lo disfruten y gracias por leer! :D**

* * *

Umi-chan… te sientes bien?

Kotori? Ah! Tus padres… dónde están?

Aún no llegan, así que despertaste justo a tiempo… - Una alegre sonrisa desvanece todas mis preocupaciones.

Gracias… Kotori, lamento causarte tantos problemas… parece que un viejo lado de mi volvió a mostrarse… hehe…

Mou… Umi-chan, ese es uno de los lados que me permitió caer por ti… te amo – Un beso tierno y cálido es depositado en mi frente.

Kotori… - Abrazo al ángel que está a mi lado, perdiéndome en su dulce aroma.

Umi-chan… es mejor que nos levantemos y sigamos con lo planeado… mis padres están por llegar… - Una sonrisa decepcionada pero ansiosa se dibuja en el rostro de la joven

Tienes razón… vamos… - Tomadas de la mano nos dirigimos a la sala de estar del departamento de Kotori.

Por cierto Umi-chan… cómo van las cosas en tu casa?

Eh?... bueno… por ahora no quiero hablar de eso… enfoquémonos en lo de tus padres…

Umi-chan… - Al ver el preocupado rostro de mi novia, intenté alivianar el ambiente con una sonrisa, pero fue interrumpida con el timbre del departamento.

Ah! Ya llegaron… Umi-chan termina de arreglar la mesa, por favor…

Yo me encargo, tu ve a recibir a tus padres… - Una sonrisa de parte de ella tranquiliza a mi ansioso corazón.

Kotori! Ha pasado tiempo! – Dos voces alegres y cariñosas rezumban en mis oídos.

Papá! Mamá! Los extrañaba… - La alegre joven abraza a sus padres al igual que una niña pequeña, causando que cualquiera que viera esa escena se calmara y sonriera.

Bienvenidos, ha pasado tiempo, señor y señora Minami… – Doy una leve reverencia mientras trato de saludarlos educadamente.

Estás algo tensa, eh? Umi-chan… - La voz de la madre de mi novia me sorprende al hablar tan cercanamente conmigo.

Eh? Ahhh… lo siento… solo estoy un poco nerviosa… hehe… - Pongo mi mano detrás de mi cabeza en señal de torpeza.

Tranquila, Sonoda-san… gracias por cuidar a nuestra hija – Esta vez es el padre de Kotori quien me da una cálida y familiar sonrisa, haciendo que mi nerviosismo se esfume en cuestión de segundos.

Por ahora, pasen a sentarse a la mesa, la cena está lista para servirse…- Kotori señala la ya arreglada y decorada mesa.

Ouuu… esta es una decoración bastante elegante… - Los ojos de la madre de mi chica miran expectante el lugar, perfectamente limpio y ordenado.

Los minutos pasaban y el ambiente se sentía ligero y cómodo, la cena estaba realmente deliciosa, y sonrisas y chistes eran intercambiados entre los invitados y su hija, por supuesto, yo estuve la mayoría del tiempo en silencio, simplemente no sabía qué decir.

Ne, Umi-chan… has pensado en vivir con Kotori en este lugar?

Eh? – Ante la sorpresiva pregunta mis ojos y boca se abrieron confundida, causando preocupación en mi novia.

Qué sucede, Umi-chan? Acaso… no te gusta la idea? – Su rostro luce decepcionado mientras una fingida sonrisa aparece.

No…no es eso… es solo que… - A lo único que atino es a suspirar.

Tus padres, eh?

Eh? – Al notar la respuesta del padre de Kotori mi sorpresa aumentó aún más.

Umi-chan, mi esposo y yo conocemos a tus padres desde hace muchos años… por tanto sabemos cómo son de estrictos y cerrados de pensamiento, sabemos y suponemos que estas obligada a heredar el dojo, que debes estar al margen de todas las cosas… que no tienes libertad… todo eso lo sabemos, pero nos gustaría saber, qué es lo que TU quieres… qué deseas… qué sientes…

Yo… - Miro fijamente a Kotori. – Yo… deseo estar con Kotori, hasta que ella me lo permita…

Umi-chan… - Los ojos de Kotori se llenaron de emoción, empañándose por unos segundos.

Muy bien… Umi-chan, hablaré con tus padres respecto a esto…

Pero! – Sin darme cuenta había alzado la voz, ruborizándome de la vergüenza. – Lo siento…

Entiendo… tienes miedo de que las cosas se compliquen… por ahora déjame encargarme de todo… no hago esto sólo por la felicidad de mi hija, sino que también creo que toda joven tiene el derecho de vivir su propia vida, de tener la libertad de elegir, por mucho que tengas responsabilidades, eso no significa que debas enterrar todo lo que piensas y deseas, has que tu voz se escuche… y que tus padres entiendan, que tu naciste para hacer tu propia vida, y no vivir bajo la sombra de tu familia por el resto de tu vida…

Gr…gracias… - No pude evitar que unas pequeñas lágrimas aparecieran en mi rostro.

Umi-chan… - Kotori me abraza tiernamente. – Papá… Mamá… gracias, los amo

Y nosotros a ti, hija… sabemos que Sonoda-san es la persona indicada para ti, te ha protegido todo este tiempo, y nos sentimos tranquilos si ella está contigo… - El padre de Kotori esboza una alegre sonrisa hacia su hija.

Bueno, por ahora nos retiramos… mañana conversaré con la familia Sonoda, pero Umi-chan… necesito que tú y Kotori vengan con nosotros… esta es tu oportunidad para decirles lo que sientes en verdad… Ah! Y gracias por la cena, estuvo deliciosa… - Los Minami se despiden de nosotras con un abrazo grupal, dándonos coraje para enfrentar lo que sería una de las cuantas pruebas para alcanzar nuestra felicidad juntas.

A la mañana siguiente, se habían levantado temprano esperando la llamada de los padres de Kotori, querían sentirse mentalmente listas para enfrentar lo que se venía. Sin embargo, algo preocupaba aún más a Kotori, la chica a su lado desde ayer tenía la mirada perdida, y una expresión extraña en su rostro, como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, de repente la voz de la peliazul interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Kotori… dime…

Sí? Umi-chan?

Qué pasaría si… mis padres me obligan a separarme de ti… dime… qué podría hacer yo… para evitar eso…

Umi-chan…

Kotori sabía que la situación familiar de su novia era un tanto complicada, y realmente le preocupaba la salud mental de esta, sus ojos parecían apagados, se hacía notar negatividad en ellos, lo que causó que Kotori se enfadara.

Umi-chan!

Ko…Kotori? Qué sucede? – Reaccionó ante el enojado grito de su chica

Umi-chan…

Eh?

Umi es tacleada sobre la cama y antes de poder quejarse, sus labios son sellados por otros, sus manos son apartadas de su cuerpo, y sus piernas separadas al mismo tiempo, dificultando el libre movimiento de sus extremidades.

Kotori… qué estás…

Umi-chan… - Una pequeña cachetada es depositada en la mejilla de la peliazul. – Lo siento por esto…

Ko…tori… - Umi toca su roja mejilla y siente calor emanar de esta, el golpe la confundió, pero al mismo tiempo entendió el porque su novia había actuado de esa forma. – Kotori… - Posa gentilmente sus manos en la cara de Kotori, y acaricia su cabello cariñosamente.

Umi…chan… perdón… yo

Está bien… entiendo… y gracias, no había otra forma mejor de hacerme reaccionar… - Sus miradas se detienen en la otra, y lágrimas comienzan a desbordarse.

Umi-chan… te amo… no quiero perderte… no voy a perderte…

No lo harás, Kotori…. Ya tomé una decisión… tu solo confía en mi

Lo haré…

Ambas se abrazan y quedan recostadas una apegada a la otra, sus respiraciones tranquilizan sus ansiedades, sus corazones laten como uno solo. Repentinamente el celular de Kotori suena, era un mensaje de su madre.

 _"_ _Kotori, cariño… las necesito a ti y Umi en media hora fuera de la casa de los Sonoda, vengan tranquilas, todo saldrá bien._

 _Nos vemos… mamá."_

Umi-chan… debemos irnos…

Lo sé, vamos… - Ambas salen del departamento en dirección a la casa de Umi.

Cada minuto que pasaba hacía que el nerviosismo y ansiedad de la peliazul aumentara, su corazón estaba totalmente acelerado, sus manos sudaban y ya estaban temblando sus rodillas, al notar esto, su novia la tomó del brazo, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Umi, susurrándole al oído.

Todo estará bien Umi-chan… estaré contigo…

Sí… gracias Kotori.

Al llegar a la casa de Umi, su novia y ella se tomaron de las manos y entraron luego de dar un profundo respiro, ya dentro, estaban los padres de Kotori y los padres de Umi, observaron y prestaron atención al par de jóvenes entrar y sentarse junto a ellos.

Bien… comencemos con este asunto… - La madre de Kotori miraba fijamente a los dueños de casa. – Primero que todo lamento irrumpir de esta manera, supongo que deben tener muchas dudas… pero iré al grano, esta conversación se trata sobre su hija, Umi-chan.

Umi? – Los padres de la joven la miraron impacientes y algo fríos, esto no sorprendía a la peliazul en lo absoluto, estaba acostumbrada a ello.

Primero debo decirles que no ha hecho nada malo… - Irrumpió el padre de Kotori. – Al contrario, es una joven muy educada y disciplinada, y totalmente confiable, estoy orgulloso de mi hija por encontrar a alguien como ella… - El señor Minami mira cariñosamente al par. – El motivo por el que vinimos y por el cual están ellas presentes, es porque venimos a pedirles autorización de dejar que Umi y Kotori vivan juntas en el departamento.

Qué cosa dijiste?! – La madre de Umi alzó la voz, su mirada mostraba enojo y su postura lucía un tanto desafiante.

Querida, cálmate y siéntate… - El señor Sonoda interrumpió los alegatos de su esposa. – Pido disculpas por eso, Umi… podrías explicarte?

Ehh… - La duda y miedo invadían poco a poco su mente.

Umi-chan…tranquila… - La mano de su amada aferró a la suya, dándole el coraje que necesitaba

La verdad es que… yo amo a Kotori, mi deseo es poder protegerla, estar a su lado cada día de mi vida, y vivir junto a ella sería como un sueño, pero también entiendo mis responsabilidades en el dojo, entiendo que debo preocuparme de mis estudios y de los trámites familiares… eso lo entiendo… pero…

Pero?! – La madre de la peliazul una vez más lucía alterada.

Querida! Por favor déjala hablar… - El padre una vez más pidió disculpas a los invitados por el comportamiento de su esposa.

Pero cariño…

Solo déjala hablar… - Este último habló con un tono mucho más serio y enojado.

Ejem… bueno, como iba diciendo… - Umi aclaró su voz antes de seguir hablando. – Hay solo una cosa que deseo en este momento… y es…que…

Vamos, Umi-chan… - Kotori apretaba cada vez más la mano de su novia

La verdad es que yo… quiero vivir mi vida con más libertad, a mi manera… no digo que desecharé nuestras tradiciones ni nada por el estilo… pero deseo disfrutar mi juventud, no descuidaré mis estudios en ningún momento, y claro… nunca dejaré de entrenar… es algo que amo hacer… no veo mi vida sin esa rutina… pero por favor… déjenme vivir con Kotori, y les prometo que les responderé por todo lo que han hecho por mi hasta ahora… - Umi inclina la cabeza, y cierra sus ojos con fuerza, nerviosa a lo que estaba por suceder.

Umi… - El padre rompe el silencio. – Entendemos lo que nos acabas de decir, y queremos decirte lo siguiente…

Umi… sé que hemos sido muy estrictos con… todo esto de las tradiciones, y eso ha concluido en convertirte en una chica tímida e insegura de sí misma… sin muchas habilidades sociales… pero siempre disciplinada y responsable… realmente lo sentimos… sentimos no haber sido los padres amorosos que tu necesitaste durante estos 20 años… de verdad lo sentimos… Umi… - Lágrimas comienzan a desbordarse de los ojos de la madre, haciendo que Umi también rompiera en llanto.

Madre… - Umi va a abrazar a su madre, la cual se sorprende, ya que nunca fue muy demostrativa con su propia hija, ambas lloran abrazadas hasta que el padre/esposo se acerca para tranquilizarlas.

Umi… puedes vivir tu vida de acuerdo a tus ideales, que sabemos serán los correctos, pues de esa forma te hemos educado… por favor, no cometas los mismos errores que nosotros, sé demostrativa y cariñosa con Kotori… y si algún día deciden formar una familia… cuidala y respetala… - La mirada del padre era cariñosa y de orgullo.

Fa…familia? – Umi se sonrojó

Umi-chaaaaaaan…. – Kotori se acercó por detrás y abrazó a su novia, quien estaba algo aturdida por el comentario recién hecho. – Quién tendría el bebé…tu o…yo? – Un susurro con esas palabras causó un escalofrío en la peliazul, causando un mareo y luego colapso.

Umi? – Los padres de Umi se preocuparon al ver la escena.

No se preocupen… Umi-chan siempre es así cuando algo le da vergüenza… luego se despierta como si nada hubiera pasado… hehehe… - La encantadora risa de Kotori alivió los corazones de los Sonoda. – Umi….chaaaaaan! Despierta!

Mou… Umi-chan… nunca cambia, eh? – La madre de Kotori esta vez es la que ríe. – Bueno, muchas gracias por todo lo de hoy, les encargamos a nuestra hija.

Soy yo la que debería agradecer, gracias a que Umi encontró a alguien como Kotori, espero cuiden de nuestra hija de ahora en adelante.

Ambas familias hacen una reverencia. Los Minami se van a casa, mientras que Kotori lleva a Umi en un taxi hasta el departamento.

Umi-chaaaaan… despieertaa…. – La voz juguetona de Kotori hizo que Umi abriera poco a poco los ojos.

Ko…Kotori? Dónde estamos?

En mi departamento… Mou! Otra vez sacando viejas constumbres… deberías estar acostumbrada a esto, Umi-chaan… - Kotori hace un puchero haciendo que su novia se ría. – Qué es tan gracioso?! – Esta vez Kotori cruza sus brazos y desvía la mirada haciendo el mismo puchero.

Nada… pff….nada… - Umi trata de aguantar la risa.

Mmm?... – Kotori se acerca mientras Umi está distraída riendo, y la golpea con una almohada en la cara

Ko…Kotori?! Qué fue eso? Mmm…!

Al sacarse la almohada del rostro, se encuentra con los labios de Kotori en sus labios.

Umi-chan, eso te lo mereces por burlona… ven, bésame… - Kotori toma con sus manos el rostro de su chica y lo acerca lentamente.

Kotori… - Umi le sigue el juego, pero esta vez es ella quien golpea a Kotori con algo… solo que de forma distinta.

Kyaaa! U…Umi-chaan?!

Me la debes…

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! No… no! Hace cosquillas… haaahaaa…hahaha…Mou! Umi-chaaaaan!

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Y eso sería todo! :) gracias por leer hasta el final... la verdad estoy teniendo unos problemitas al seguir la historia, de repente me cuesta imaginar cómo seguirla o cómo hacerla más entretenida xD encantada recibo sus opiniones y cosas así c: nos vemos en otro capítulo que prometo no me demoraré en subir :D bye bye!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Ne, Elichi… - Una seductora voz habló en mi oreja

Nozomi…

La chica frente a mi envuelve mi cuello en sus brazos, dándome una sensación de tranquilidad, su aroma me calma y provoca querer estar así por siempre. Sus labios se posan en mi frente, dejando una pequeña marca de brillo labial en ellos. Acaricia mis mejillas con sus tibias manos, y mira directamente a mis ojos.

Elichi… - La chica de cabello púrpura desabotona la blusa que llevaba puesta, y a medida que mi piel va siendo descubierta, ella va besando lo que a su vista caiga.

Nozomi… te amo… - La tomo de las caderas y comienzo a masajear su espalda, entre caricias y besos, nuestra respiración fue aumentando su ritmo, nuestras miradas se encontraban cada vez más, y nuestros labios ardían de deseo por ser encontrados por la otra.

Eli-chan….Nozomi-chan… dónde están-nya! ~

Eh?!

Ahh?! – La chica de cabello anaranjado y ojos amarillos se queda congelada frente a la escena.

Mou…Rin-chan… te he dicho muchas veces que no entres así… ahhh…. – Una chica de cabello negro entró detrás de ella haciendo una mueca de vergüenza.

Ne, Nico-chaaaaaan… que les toma tan…to…tiem…po?... – Esta vez una pelirroja es la que entra y su rostro se vuelve completamente rojo. – Mou!

Hehe… hehe…Nicocchi, Rin-chan…Maki-chan… cuántas veces les he dicho que no entren sin avisar?... – Una sonrisa retorcida aparecía en el rostro de Nozomi, y un aura extraña se sentía emanar desde ella.

Ahh…eeeeh…cómo decírtelo…ehh…Adiós… - Nico sale corriendo del departamento en cuestión de segundos.

CORRAAAN-NYAAAAA! – Rin toma de la mano a Maki quien aún seguía parada cubriéndose el rostro, y salen corriendo del departamento.

…

…

…

El celular de Nozomi suena repentinamente, y su molestia aumenta aún más después de leer aquel mensaje que le había llegado.

No…Nozomi?... vamos… perdónalos por esta vez, sí? – La mirada de Eli parecía nerviosa, pues sabía lo que pasaba cuando su novia se enojaba de verdad.

Mmm… tienes razón, Elichi… debería dejarlas ir por esta vez… - Nozomi seguía sin mirar a la rubia detrás suyo, lo que hizo temer más a su novia de lo que iba a pasar.

Nozomi… te parece si… lo dejamos así por hoy? El…el ambiente ya se arruinó después de todo… no hay necesidad de forzarnos a…

Tienes razón… no hay necesidad de forzarnos a hacerlo…

Eh? – Eli mira desconcertada a su novia, pensó que esta reaccionaría de la forma usual, pero su conducta elevó el nivel de preocupación. – Nozomi… estás segura?

Segura? No eres tú la que debería plantearse esa pregunta? – Aún sin mirarla, la joven suelta un suspiro. – Elichi, lo siento… pero por hoy me iré a la casa de Kotori-chan…

Qué? Espera… por qué? Qué fue lo que hice?

Elichi…- La joven suspira pesadamente una vez más, mirando a su novia con ojos fríos y algo entristecidos. – Solo déjame ir, sí?

Antes de que Eli pudiera decir algo, Nozomi se dirige a su habitación, pone en un bolso la ropa y cosas necesarias y se marcha.

Ah… Umi-chan vendrá a hacerte compañía por esta vez, ya que ustedes dos son iguales quizás puedan llegar a una conclusión… adiós… - La puerta es abierta y es Umi-chan la que estaba a punto de golpear. – Umi-chan… pasa, te la encargo.

Ah… - Umi intentó decir algún comentario pero se arrepintió al ver la expresión de Nozomi.

Y…qué hacemos ahora? – Dijo Eli a la chica recién llegada.

No estoy segura… quizás si comenzamos por relatar lo que nos pasó a ambas, puede que lleguemos a una conclusión…

Buena idea… empieza tu primero, Umi…

Está bien…

* * *

Departamento de Kotori.

Gracias por recibirme, Kotori-chan…

No hay de que Nozomi-chan… somos amigas desde hace años, y coincidimos en que nuestras novias son un par de idiotas la mayor parte del tiempo. – Kotori frunce el ceño, y sus ojos parecen furiosos.

Aunque hay que admitir que a veces exageramos las cosas… nos enfurece más el hecho de que no se den cuenta de lo que hacen o dicen… qué pasó en tu caso?

Bueno… por dónde empezar… - Kotori comienza a acariciar su barbilla mientras trata de resumir los detalles.

Cuéntamelo todo… para que pueda entenderte mejor… - Nozomi esboza una sonrisa maternal.

Ok…aquí voy.

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Kotori PDV_**

 _El sol era realmente brillante, los pájaros cantaban dulcemente mientras me despertaba sola en la cama._

 _Umi-chan?_

 _Nadie contestó, fui a ver el baño, la cocina, y el living, pero nada… Umi no estaba en ningún lugar del departamento._

 _Mmm… supongo que se habrá ido a entrenar a su dojo… pero… por qué hoy? Seguro… se le olvidó, eh?_

 _Mientras me hundía en mis pensamientos pesimistas, decidí asear el lugar, quería darle a mi novia una sorpresa por nuestro segundo aniversario juntas como novias, quería que todo fuera especial, así que fui a la tienda más cercana a comprar las cosas que fueran necesarias, un ramo de rosas para poder decorar la mesa y… parte de la cama. Sonreía alegre y traviesamente mientras volvía al departamento luego de unos minutos eligiendo lo que iba a llevar, pero mi sorpresa fue otra, en casa, estaba la chica por la cual mi corazón latía rápidamente._

 _Umi-chan! Buenos días… cómo…_

 _Kotori, lo siento pero estoy ocupada…_

 _"_ _Ni siquiera vas a mirarme, eh?"_

 _Está bien… lo siento… - Decepcionada la observo desde lejos y guardo los ingredientes en el refrigerador. – Umi-chan, quieres almorzar?_

 _No… estoy ocupada, pero gracias…_

 _"_ _Otra vez…"_

 _Umm… entiendo… pero, vas a venir a cenar esta noche? – Pregunto con una sonrisa amarga en mi rostro._

 _Mmm… no lo sé… quizás sí, quizás no…_

 _"_ _Qué sucede… por qué me trata así…?"_

 _Umi-chan… acaso…hice alg…_

 _Kotori! – Salto del susto al notar la reacción de la chica frente a mí. – Te estoy diciendo que estoy ocupada, sabes que necesito concentrarme… me iré a la biblioteca pública por un rato, no me esperes…_

 _Umi…chan…_

 _Pasaban las horas, y yo seguía tendida en mi cama, pensando en qué podría hacer para solucionar esto, me sentía culpable de terminar siendo una carga para Umi, y mi insistencia no ayudó en mucho._

 _"_ _Desearía salir de aquí… necesito tomar aire…"_

 _Me determiné a dar una vuelta alrededor del parque, y sin darme cuenta, acabe llegando a la entrada de la biblioteca donde estaba Umi-chan._

 _"_ _Entro… o no entro…?"_

 _Me decidí a entrar en busca de ella, me sentía nerviosa al pensar que quizás la distraeré una vez más, o quizás se enoje de nuevo, pero la causa de que mi corazón se contrajera no fue ninguna de las dos razones. Ahí estaba, quien se suponía era mi novia, quien me había abandonado el día de hoy, estaba conversando felizmente con otra chica, la desconocida obviamente le estaba coqueteando, y Umi-chan, como siempre tan densa, no se daba cuenta y le seguía el juego. No aguanté más el ver la escena, y lo que escuché antes de irme simplemente lo hizo peor._

 _Ne, Sonoda-san… te gustaría… ir a un karaoke solo nosotras dos?_

 _Tan tarde? Van a ser cerca de las 8… debo volver a mi departamento a estudiar…_

 _No te preocupes… podemos quedarnos un par de horas y te vas en taxi o yo te voy a dejar, tengo auto después de todo…_

 _Oh?! En ese caso, está bien… vamos… necesito distraerme…_

 _"_ _Distraerse?!"_

 _En ese momento choco con uno de los libreros provocando que una gran cantidad de enciclopedias cayeran al suelo… fue tanto el ruido que causé que todos a mi alrededor lo notaron._

 _Kotori?! – Su mirada se juntó con la mía en segundos, pero decidí ignorarla pues estaba a punto de llorar._

 _Al salir de la biblioteca me di cuenta de algo que rompió mi corazón._

 _"_ _Así que no vas a seguirme, eh?"_

 _Me adentré en el departamento, me di cuenta de que era hora de preparar la cena, pero mis ganas de celebrar había desaparecido por completo, después de todo… comería sola, mientras ella se divierte con otra._

 _Umi…chan…_

 _Reposé mi cabeza en mi almohada favorita mientras lágrimas de frustración caían poco a poco._

 ** _Umi PDV_**

 _Misma mañana. Me levanté unos minutos antes de que el despertador sonara, al abrir mis ojos y hacer unos estiramientos, vi a Kotori acostada a mi lado abrazando tiernamente su almohada favorita. Una sonrisa cálida se dibujó en mi rostro. Fui a la casa de mis padres a practicar algo de arquería, tomé un baño y cambié de ropa para dar una vuelta alrededor de la Universidad cuando me encuentro con una compañera._

 _Oh! Buenos días, Sonoda-san._

 _Buenos días… - Digo con una cálida sonrisa._

 _Ehhm… dime Sonoda-san, hiciste el trabajo de literatura? Estás agrupada con alguien?_

 _Oh! Ahora que lo mencionas, lo había olvidado por completo… y no… no estoy con nadie… hehe_

 _Ahh en ese caso, por qué no lo hacemos juntas? Nos juntamos en 2 horas en la biblioteca? Cada una avanza un poco en su casa para que lleguemos comparar las respuestas._

 _Ehh…está bien… trato hecho._

 _Nos vemos en un rato, Sonoda-san. – La chica se despide cortés y alegremente._

 _Al llegar al departamento me percaté que Kotori no estaba, así que empecé a hacer el trabajo inmediatamente. Mientras pasaba el tiempo se me estaba haciendo extrañamente difícil de hacer, habían algunas preguntas que simplemente no pude resolver, lo cual fue sacándome de quicio poco a poco, sin mencionar que mi estómago sonaba por hambre, pero no podía darme el lujo de perder el tiempo ya que me quedaban solo 30 minutos para ir a la biblioteca. En eso la puerta se abre y entra Kotori, al ver su alegre rostro mi mente en lugar de alegrarse se molestó, el ver que ella tiene tiempo libre para disfrutar su vida y yo no me hicieron sacar lo peor de mí, ni siquiera sé por qué estoy pensando esto, me siento mal conmigo misma al tener envidia y reproche hacia mi novia._

 _Mientras trata de hablarme y ofrecerme almuerzo mi boca sólo sacaba palabras rudas, con frías emociones, estaba descargando mi frustración hacia mi chica de una mala forma. Continué así hasta que llegó la hora de irme. Al ver el rostro de Kotori el corazón me dolía, aún más por ser yo la causa de esa expresión._

 _Al entrar en la biblioteca, divisé a mi compañera quien me preguntó si me había pasado algo, solo le respondí que no había podido responder algunas preguntas, y me sorprendió que me dijera que esas pocas no eran parte del trabajo, ya que el profesor aún no nos explica del todo esa parte de la historia. Al notar mi estupidez al frustrarme golpeé mi frente con mi palma en frustración, luego seguí haciendo el trabajo. Al terminar, e incluso durante todo el trabajo, mi mente solo estaba ocupada por Kotori, quería verla pero a la vez no, pensaba que si me aparecía como si nada solo iba a enfadarla más, así que acepté la invitación de mi compañera, ir a otro lugar no me haría daño, y dejaría que Kotori tuviera tiempo para pensar. Repentinamente escuché un ruido._

 _Kotori?!_

 _Al ver su expresión algo me dijo que estaba mal, aún más si salió corriendo del lugar. Fui a recoger los libros para luego ir en busca de ella, pero mi compañera me insistió en irnos al karaoke temprano, me insistió tanto que me resigné en decir que sí._

 _Wooo… no te encanta esta canción? Espera… es de u's!_

 _Eh? – Miré a la pantalla y se trataba de una canción de u's, la nostalgia comenzó a invadir mi mente, y me dieron deseos de cantar tan alto como pudiera. La canción que elegí fue una que cantaba con Lily White, "Shiranai Love Oshiete Love"._

 _Al terminar de cantar la chica junto a mí me aplaudía con la boca abierta y ojos brillantes de emoción. Luego de cantar una canciones más, decidimos tomar un descanso y tomar algo. El sabor de los tragos me parecía conocido y a la vez no, ya que no solía beber muy frecuentemente._

 _Qué tal está el sake? – Preguntó sonrojada mi compañera_

 _Sa…sake?! – Miro el contenido del vaso que he estado ingiriendo desde hace un rato._

 _Ohh…vamos Sonoda-san… bebe todo lo que quieras… yo invito…hic!_

 _Ehh…bueno…si…si tú lo dices…_

 _Fue un error._

 _Abrí mis ojos y me encontraba en un lugar diferente, todo era distinto, y poco a poco entré en pánico._

 _Dón…dónde rayos estoy? Qué hice… con quién estuve…?! – Grité inconscientemente hasta que alguien entró a la habitación_

 _Sonoda-san? Estás bien?_

 _Eh?!_

 _Sé que debes estar sorprendida… pero…te tuve que traer aquí, ya que comenzamos a beber demasiado y terminaste durmiéndote… hehe… - La chica esbozó una leve sonrisa hasta entrar en pánico. – Pe…pe…pero no malinterpretes nada, no pasó nada entre nosotras ni nadie… solo te ayudé a acostarte sobre la cama, y luego me fui a mi habitación…enserio…no tienes de qué preocuparte…_

 _Ahh… qué alivio… gracias, por ayudarme…_

 _De nada… - Una cálida sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. – Por cierto, quién era la chica que vimos ayer? Tu celular ha estado sonando toda la mañana, pero decidí no contestar…_

 _Eh?!_

 _En pánico me levanté de la cama en busca de mi celular hasta encontrarlo. Sorpresivamente o no, tenía alrededor de 15 llamadas perdidas de Kotori, luego mi mente comenzó a tratarme como basura, pero mi corazón se partió en dos y me sentí realmente culpable al recibir un mensaje._

 _"_ _De verdad… traté de entender el por qué habías sido tan fría y distante conmigo el día de ayer… traté de buscarte, de prepararte la cena, pero cuando me doy cuenta de que te la pasabas bien con alguien más decidí no interrumpirte… pero esto… no llegar en toda la noche, y no ser capaz de siquiera darme una llamada para saber dónde y con quien estás… Umi-chan… no sé si quiera verte por unos días… pero hay algo que quiero decirte… Feliz aniversario…el cual fue ayer…adiós."_

 _Mis ojos se abrieron grandemente. Me golpeé el pecho al sentirme la mujer más idiota del mundo. Divisé a mi compañera._

 _Si tienes que irte, hazlo… se nota en tu mirada. Gracias por lo de ayer._

 _Mmm… gracias, hasta pronto._

 _Recojo mis cosas y tomo un taxi rápidamente al departamento. Una vez allí, abro la puerta y encuentro a Kotori mirándome desde la habitación. Al notar que me acercaba, cerró la puerta en mi cara y le puso seguro._

 _Vamos…Kotori! Puedo explicártelo todo…_

 _No respondía… me empezaba a preocupar hasta que escuché ruidos desde el interior de la habitación. Sollozos… está llorando… cuando juré que no la haría sufrir, que la protegería… soy yo quien le está haciendo daño… yo soy la causa de su tormento._

 _Kotori…_

 _Me resigné y senté en el sofá. Tomé mi rostro con ambas manos, mientras apretaba mis dientes con frustración. En cuestión de minutos, un mensaje llegó a mi celular._

 _"_ _Ve a la casa de Eli-chan, Nozomi vendrá para acá… vete sin avisarme… ya lo hiciste ayer después de todo."_

 _Kotori…_

 _Sin darle más rodeos, me encaminé hacia la casa de Eli._

 ** _Fin del flashback…_**

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 ** _Lamento haberme tardado con este chicos xD gracias a los que han estado siguien este fic, planeo terminarlo pronto y empezar a escribir un jolks :) espero sigan disfrutando y gracias por todos :D  
_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Departamento de Kotor** i

Vaya… así que eso fue lo que pasó… en realidad, entiendo el por qué estás tan enojada y herida… yo me sentiría igual… - Nozomi esboza una sonrisa maternal.

Mmm… realmente quiero creer que todo fue un malentendido, que solo tuvo un mal día y por eso pasaron las cosas… pero también hay una parte de mí que me dice que no la perdone tan rápido… no sé qué hacer… - Los ojos de Kotori mostraban tristeza y confusión.

Juzgando a cómo es Umi-chan, probablemente se sentía frustrada por algo que no pudo lograr… tú la conoces mejor que yo… y sabes que al igual que Elichi, son un par de idiotas cuando se trata de fechas, y compromisos… sobre todo cuando no los ven como una responsabilidad…

No lo había pensado de esa manera… tienes razón, y creo que fue buena idea el dejarlas solas para que reflexionen un poco…en tu caso, qué sucedió…Nozomi-chan?

Ahh…bueno, no es la gran cosa, es solo que últimamente hemos sido interrumpidas en nuestro departamento demasiado seguido, hay veces en que entran sin permiso, y con eso me refiero a Rin-chan, Honoka-chan y aveces Nicocchi y Maki-chan…aunque sé que no lo hacen con malas intenciones, se está convirtiendo en algo casi diario… y no he podido tener intimidad con Elichi…desde hace un mes…

Un mes?! – Kotori cubre inmediatamente su boca al notar que había alzado demasiado la voz. – Lo siento…no quise

Hehe…tranquila, entiendo… pero, no hay nada que pueda hacer… Elichi siempre dice que nos detengamos una vez estamos tranquilas luego de ser interrumpidas, y hoy fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso…

Así que no sabe el motivo por el que estás enfadada, eh?... hehe… típico de Eli-chan

Así es… pero espero que esas dos al menos se den cuenta de lo que pasó…

Mm… Nozomi-chan? Qué te parece si hacemos la cena? La verdad no como nada desde ayer…

Eh?! Kotori-chan… eso no es bueno para tu salud… mou! – Nozomi hace un puchero tratando de parecer molesta. – Tú relájate en el sofá, yo prepararé la cena

Ah! Puedes usar los ingredientes que compré…

Estás segura? No eran para Umi-chan?

Sí… pero… no creo se los merezca por el momento, así que disfrutémoslos nosotras…

Mmm… bueno, si tú dices que está bien, entonces hagámoslo…

Yaay! – Kotori levanta los brazos emocionada mientras observa a Nozomi cocinar.

* * *

Departamento de Eli

Así que eso pasó, eh?...

Sí… sé que debí darme cuenta más rápido…en verdad soy un completo fracaso… - Umi deja escapar un gran suspiro.

No soy muy diferente a ti… hoy hice enojar a Nozomi … y aún no sé por qué… aunque puedo tener una pista.

Mmm… dime, hay algo que no hayan hecho últimamente? Kotori me mencionó que cuando se veía con Nozomi esta parecía algo estresada y enfadada… cuál es la razón…

Ah! – Eli abrió exageradamente los ojos y se golpeó la frente con su palma. – Soy una tonta…

Qué sucede?

La verdad es que… últimamente, Rin, Nico, Maki y a veces Honoka han venido muy seguido al departamento… sin avisar, y abren la puerta sin golpear antes… y cuando tiene seguro, usan la llave que está escondida bajo el tapete fuera del departamento.

Ahh… aun no entiendo el por qué Nozomi estaría enojada… - Señaló Umi.

El problema está en que cada vez que ha pasado… es cuando intentamos… ya sabes…

Qué cosa? – Umi mira confundida a su amiga.

Cada vez que intentamos…"hacerlo", somos interrumpidas. – Dijo Eli con un tono seco.

Ahh… a...ahora entiendo…

Y las cosas empeoraron…porque cuando nos dejaban tranquilas yo insistía en no hacerlo…soy un fracazo como novia…

Ambas suspiran mientras piensan cómo disculparse y arreglar las cosas con sus respectivas novias.

...

...

Umi!

Ah! Eli…qué sucede?

Tengo un plan, pero puede ser algo atrevido…quieres intentarlo?

Eh…depende de qué clase de plan…sea… - Umi comienza a ponerse nerviosa

Vamos las cuatro…a la playa este fin de semana… así arrendamos una cabaña, qué te parece?

Este fin de semana?...pero…tengo que entrenar…y…

Umi! De verdad quieres arreglar esto, o no? – Eli la mira seria y algo molesta.

Uuu… está bien… pero, cómo las invitamos?

Descuida, todo saldrá bien…

Si tú lo dices…

Umi… en este viaje, debes reconquistar a Kotori… deja de lado todos tus miedos y vergüenzas… has lo que sea necesario para que te reconcilies con ella…entendido?

O…ok…

Tienes dos días para hacerlo…y la playa es el lugar ideal para ello … - Eli guiña un ojo a Umi

Entendido. – Umi pasa de indecisa a seria.

…

…

…

La playa? – Nozomi dice sorprendida después de la propuesta de su novia. – Elichi… qué diablos estás tramado?

Nada malo, Umi y yo pensamos que sería bueno que fuéramos las cuatro a relajarnos… los exámenes son en cuatro semanas más… y después no tendremos otra oportunidad… - Eli mira a la chica frente a ella con ojos suplicantes.

Mou… está bien… tu ganas Elichi…al menos por ahora… - Nozomi desvía la mirada en señal de vergüenza.

…

…

Y bien…qué…qué dices, Kotori?

La playa… lo pensaré…

Nozomi y Eli también irán…

Está bien… solo porque va Nozomi-chan iré… - La joven aparta la mirada de su novia y se adentra al baño.

Bueno…no es que expectara algo mejor…después de todo, es mi culpa… - Un fuerte y pesado suspiro salió de la boca de Umi

* * *

Sábado.

El sol era radiante, la playa no estaba muy habitada debido a que la mayoría de las personas tenían responsabilidades laborales o estudiantiles, haciendo que el grupo de cuatro, se sintiera más cómodo.

Wooo… Nozomi-chaaan…mira eso!

Ohhh…eso es un cangrejo… se ve bastante saludable y limpio…

De verdad… estamos perdidas… - Umi entierra su cabeza entre sus brazos, los cuales están apoyados sobre sus rodillas.

Umi…entiendo cómo te sientes… pero debes perseverar… tú más que nadie sabe que nada viene por si solo sin algún sacrificio… o estoy equivocada?

U…umm… tienes razón… lo intentaré… no…lo haré…

Esa es la Umi que conozco… espera… trataré de distraer a Nozomi, así tú te acercas a Kotori…pero no nos busques…sí? – Una sonrisa calmada se dibuja en el rostro de Eli

Está bien…gracias Eli.

Nozomi… me acompañarías a reservar la cabaña?

Ahh…está bien… - Aunque no con mucho ánimo, Nozomi sigue a su novia.

Kotori… - Umi se acerca por detrás de su novia e intenta abrazarla.

Umi…chan…no… - Kotori se zafa de inmediato del abrazo.

Kotori… sé que estás molesta… pero por favor…déjame explicar lo que pasó ese día…

No! No necesito que me expliques…porque me lo imagino…lo único que quiero saber… es por qué no llegaste esa noche…por qué olvidaste nuestro aniversario… solo eso quiero saber… porque sé que te sientes presionada con todas tus responsabilidades…pero eso no te da derecho a tratarme así ni abandonarme de esa manera… yo… - Lágrimas comienzan a caer de los ojos de la chica.

Kotori…déjame explicarte… - Luego de unos minutos, Umi se explica detalladamente y queda mirando a su novia para ver qué ocurre.

Umi-chan, entiendo lo que sucedió… y confío en ti…pero no me pidas que te perdone tan rápido… en verdad duele… y sé que a ti también te dolió… déjame sola por unos minutos, sí?

Vaya…la situación es peor de lo que pensabas, eh? – Nozomi se acercó a Umi tomándole el hombro.

Mm…sí…no sé qué hacer… de verdad lo siento… y no espero que me perdone después de lo que hice… soy lo peor…

Umi-chan, en lugar de seguir culpándote…por qué no actúas de otra forma… digo, Kotori-chan está dolida, pero quizás si perseveras en recuperarla, puedas sanar su corazón…piénsalo…sí?

Lo haré…gracias, Nozomi.

…

…

…

Elichi, de qué querías hablarme?...

Nozomi… perdóname…por ser una tonta y no…haberme dado cuenta de tus sentimientos…

Mm… enserio te diste cuenta de la razón por la cual me enfade contigo? Vaya! Eso es un gran progreso… - Sonreía pero aún parecía molesta.

Así es…por eso…

Por eso?...

Tú solo acompáñame…

E…Elichi?... – Eli toma fuertemente de la mano a Nozomi y la guía a la cabaña. Afortunadamente las piezas estaban lo suficientemente lejos para que no se escuchara nada. La cabaña consistía de un solo piso, cerca de la puerta estaba la sala de estar y la cocina. Más al fondo el baño con ducha, y dos piezas, una a cada extremo, y Eli se aseguró de poner un pequeño cartel de "No Molestar" una vez entraron a su pieza. La cama era de dos plazas con un colchón suave y sábanas de color blanco, cojines bien inflados y de color rosa. – Sugoi… de verdad es grande…

Nozomi…

Eli empuja a Nozomi violentamente sobre la cama. La besa algo torpe pero apasionadamente cuando se abalanza sobre ella.

E…Elichi? Por qué tan repenti… mmmhh! – Eli besa una vez más los labios de su amada adentrando su lengua.

Fuera de la cabaña.

Kotori… - Umi intenta de distintas formas el acercarse a su novia, pero esta sigue ignorándola. – Bien!

Umi se aleja del lugar y se va directo a la cabaña.

Creo que… ya es suficiente… debería dejar de ignorarla…- Kotori entra al lugar y se topa con Umi actuando algo raro… - Umi-chan?

Kotori…shhh…- Umi hace pequeños susurros.

Eh?... – Kotori se acerca para ver qué es lo que está viendo…

Kotori… vamos a la habitación… - Umi agarra el brazo de su novia mientras se escuchan gemidos desde el otro lado de la cabaña. – No las interrumpas.

Umi-chan… - Kotori se sonroja al escuchar el acto, y aún más al ver la actitud seria de su novia.

…

…

…

Eli…chi…

Nozomi…

Eli acerca sus manos a los enormes y perfectamente formados senos de su novia, y los acaricia gentilmente mientras su rostro se acerca al jardín secreto de la peli púrpura. Una vez ahí, Eli muerde levemente el clítoris de Nozomi, haciendo que esta tiemble por unos segundos. Comienza a trazar círculos alrededor de este con su lengua, mientras baja lentamente sus manos a separar las piernas de su chica. En un intento de complacerla aún más, introduce la mitad de su lengua dentro de ella, provocando que Nozomi tomara la cabeza de su amada y la empujara hacia ella. Repentinamente Eli se detiene.

Elichi…por qué….no me hagas…esto…

Nozomi…

Nozomi se separa de Eli y la recuesta sobre la cama, posiciona su entrepierna sobre el rostro de Eli, hasta que su parte más íntima hace contacto con la boca de su amada.

Ahhh…Elichi….mhhhh! – Nozomi hace movimientos horizontales y verticales mientras roza su vagina con la lengua de Eli, haciéndolo cada vez más rápido y rudo.

Al otro lado de la cabaña, se encontraban Umi y Kotori, algo distraídas y con sus rostros completamente rojos debido a los altos gemidos de Nozomi.

Ko…Kotori… yo…

Umi-chan…está bien…

Umi sin pensarlo más, taclea el cuerpo de su amada hacia la cama, la besa gentil y tiernamente mientras Kotori aferra sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la peli azul. Las manos de Umi sacan del camino toda la ropa que estorbaba su vista, al ver los pechos de su amada cubiertos solamente por su brasier, lamió los pezones por sobre la tela, mientras que una de sus manos acariciaba el otro seno. Luego de divisar el sonrojado rostro de Kotori, quería hacerla sentir más placer, por tanto soltó los pechos, y apartó las bragas de su chica en cuestión de segundos. Sabía que no estaría mojada, así que decidió hacer avanzar el trabajo. Posicionó a Kotori en la misma forma en que Nozomi estaba con Eli.

Kotori…muévete… - Umi aferra fuertemente las piernas de su amada para que no perdiera el equilibrio.

Ahh…Umi…chan…qué…es…esto…ahhh! Se siente aún mejor de lo usual….mmhh! – Kotori poco a poco iba incrementando la velocidad de sus movimientos, cerrando por completo sus ojos y abriendo grande su boca en éxtasis. – Umi-chan…tú también… mmhhh…ahhh…- Kotori arquea un poco su cuerpo hacia atrás, tratando de alcanzar la vagina de su amada con una de sus manos, y al mismo tiempo, tener una mejor vista de lo que su chica le estaba haciendo.

Koto…ri…mmhh… - Umi aumentó los movimientos de su lengua haciéndolo cada vez más rápido y agresivo.

Ahhh…ahhh…Umi-chan… espera….yo…no puedo…más…. – Kotori acelera el movimiento de sus caderas al igual que el de sus manos. – Umi…chan…ahhh…me vengo…AHHHHH!...

Kotori… yo también… mhhhhh!

Ambas se recuestan al lado de la otra, cerrando sus ojos tranquila y apaciblemente.

Kotori…

Sí? Umi-chan…?

En verdad lo lamento… perdóname…

Mou…Umi-chan… tranquila, confío en ti… solo se más clara y honesta la próxima vez, ok? – Sonríe alegremente con un rostro cansado

Está bien…gracias…ahora descansemos…te amo…

Ante esa frase, ambas se quedan profundamente dormidas.

* * *

Habitación NozoEli

Nozomi… vamos… quiero escucharte decirlo…si no lo haces… me detendré ahora…

Mou…Elichi eres una abusona…está…bien…solo porque realmente no quiero que me dejes a medio camino…mmh…Elichi…por favor…toca, lame y muerde mi clítoris, masajea mis senos hasta que te canses de ellos, y besa mis labios hasta que deje de respirar…ahora, por favor… golpea mi trasero…te quiero dentro…dentro de mi…vamos…Elichi…- Nozomi muestra una totalmente seductora mirada.

Nozomi! – Eli saca de un bolso el consolador que Nozomi había conseguido tiempo atrás, pero esta vez tenía otra función, ahora funcionaba como un doble dildo. Eli se coloca el artefacto y se penetra a ella misma con él, y se dirige a su amada.

Elichi…rápido…

Está bien…aquí voy… - Eli penetra suavemente a Nozomi, haciendo que esta gimiera mientras el consolador entraba. A penas estuvo dentro, Eli activó el vibrador del artefacto, y la estimulación fue tan grande y rápida, que la rubia comenzó a embestir rápidamente, así el juguete entraba más profundamente. – Nozomi…Nozomi!

Elichi…más rápido… - La joven acerca una de sus manos hacia su vagina y comienza a masajear su clítoris mientras es embestida por su chica. – Elichi…ahhh…ahh!

Nozomi… ya….falta poco… - Eli aumentó aún más la velocidad de embestida, provocando grandes gemidos en ambas.

Ahhh…Elichi…Elichi…ya no más… no siento mis piernas… se me durmió ahí abajo… me vengo…me vengo….AHHHHH!...

Nozomi…yo también….me vengo….Mmhhh….!

Eli saca lentamente el consolador del interior de Nozomi, y se recuesta junto a ella. De repente nota algo inusual en la habitación.

Ahhh…la puerta…

Elichi…qué sucede?...

Nozomi…olvidé cerrar la puerta, Kotori y Umi debieron habernos visto… - Eli suspira en resignación

Ahh…bueno, al menos las ayudamos a que lo hicieran… Kotori-chan me decía que llevaban un buen tiempo sin hacerlo, aunque no tanto como nosotras…

Ya….ya veo… por cierto…realmente lamento eso… sacaré la llave de ese lugar…la esconderé en otra parte… - Eli lucía nerviosa.

Tranquila, Elichi…está bien, conversaré con ellas para que avisen si van a venir…

Está bien… gracias, Nozomi…eres la mejor… y estuviste increíblemente linda ahí…

M…mou! Elichi… estaba muy sensible… es demasiado tiempo sin hacerlo… - Las mejillas de la chica se sonrojan

Hehe…te amo…mi Nozomi…

Y yo a ti…mi Elichika…

 **Continuará…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bueno, este es el último capítulo de este fanfic, decidí terminarlo de la mejor forma que pude xD espero les guste :) y esperen el Jolks que estaré subiendo el primer capítulo durante estos días, así que atentos xD gracias a todos por leerlo :)**

* * *

Eran las 9 de la mañana cuando suena la alarma. La chica alta, rubia y de ojos azul cielo intenta apagarla torpemente desde su celular. Al darse cuenta de la hora, decide levantarse, pero antes, se inclina suavemente y besa la mejilla de la chica quien dormía plácidamente a su lado. Una expresión tierna se dibujó en el rostro de la mujer de cabello color púrpura cuando recibió el beso, sus labios hicieron una leve mueca formando una sonrisa. Eli, quien divisaba cálidamente a su novia, decidió arroparla con las sábanas y salir de la habitación. Se dirige al baño a lavarse la cara y darse un relajante baño matutino. Con solamente una bata blanca cubriendo su cuerpo, la cual resaltaba la esbelta figura de la chica, que tapaba desde los hombros hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Se encaminó a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, el cual consistía de unos huevos revueltos, tostadas y jugo de naranja, acompañado de un par de duraznos para endulzar aún más el día. Cuando había terminado todo y lo dejó en la mesa del comedor, escuchó un ruido proveniente desde su habitación. "Elichi…". Su nombre resonó en las paredes del departamento, e hizo que la rubia se dirigiera de inmediato donde aquel sonido venía. "Nozomi…". Miró tiernamente a su novia quien aún medio dormida se sentó a la orilla de la cama, con los ojos aún semi cerrados y el cabello despeinado. Una leve risa se escapó de los labios de Eli, provocando que la chica frente a ella inflara sus mejillas. La imagen fue tan tierna que pareciera que el corazón de Eli se estuviera derritiendo poco a poco. "Buenos días, Nozomi…" Se acerca lentamente y besa los labios de la aún algo dormida chica. Esta reacciona al beso y abre los ojos en cuestión de segundos. "Buenos días…Elichi…" Se encamina al baño para lavarse la cara y peinarse el cabello. "El desayuno está listo, puedes bañarte después…" La rubia la observaba desde el baño mientras invitaba a su amada a empezar la mañana junto a ella. "Está bien… iré" Eli toma de la mano a Nozomi para escoltarla caballerosamente hacia la mesa, apartarle la silla, y esperar a que su novia se sentase.

Por cierto, Elichi… - Deja de comer unos segundos para obtener la atención de quien estaba sentada frente a ella.

Mm? – Eli esboza una mirada curiosa frente a la repentina interacción con su novia.

Recuerdas que hoy se supondría que saldríamos con mi madre?

Eh? – Eli se golpea la frente con la palma en señal de frustración. – Lo siento, lo olvidé…

Tranquila, lo hablamos hace casi una semana… pero, se supondría que era hoy, a las 4 pm frente a la estación…aún no sé qué es lo que quiere… - Señaló la chica de cabello púrpura frotando su barbilla.

Ah! – Eli saltó al recordar algo de pronto, causando que su novia se preocupara.

Elichi?

Estoy bien, Nozomi…solo recordé algo…heheh…." _Demonios! Cómo pude olvidar eso!"_ – Una vez más golpea su frente.

Bueno…si tú lo dices…" _A mí no me engañas…E-L-I-C-H-I…"_ Los ojos de Nozomi esta vez muestran una mirada traviesa.

 _"_ _Espero que no sospeche nada…sino…estoy perdida…" –_ Pensó Eli mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

La hora de reunirse con la madre de Nozomi había llegado. Tanto Eli como Nozomi se dirigieron rápidamente al punto de encuentro señalado. "Buenas tardes chicas" La señora de cabello púrpura y ojos azules saluda alegremente a las dos chicas frente a ella. "Buenas tardes, será un gusto pasar el tiempo con usted" Eli hace una pequeña reverencia y esboza una cálida sonrisa. "Buenas tardes, madre…" Nozomi saluda alegremente también, solo que su atención no se ha despegado de su novia. "Bien, les parece si vamos?" La adulta hace la invitación extendiendo una de sus manos la cual Nozomi recibió, pero solo por unos segundos se mantuvo el contacto físico. Se encaminaron hacia Akihabara visitando cada tienda que se les ponía por delante. Nozomi no era de disfrutar mucho comprándose ropa, ya que la mayoría del tiempo lo hacía sola, pero el hecho de estar con Eli en ese preciso momento hizo que todo pensamiento negativo dejara su mente. Repentinamente entraron a una tienda que tenía las mejores y más avanzadas tendencias en moda, y esto sorprendentemente llamó la atención de las dos chicas y su acompañante. Entraron y vieron hileras de abrigos, pantalones y poleras de todos los colores, tallas y tamaños. Sweaters y blusas orientadas al verano, como también faldas y chaquetas para el invierno. Mientras iban inspeccionando prenda por prenda, Nozomi notó algo que le llamó la atención. "Wooow…este vestido….luciría perfecto en Elichi!" Emocionada de ver a su novia en tal vestido, el cual consistía en un modelo ajustado a la cintura, con tirantes transparentes, cuello en forma de V, color azul marino, y que caía elegantemente teniendo un ligero corte al costado derecho de este, haciendo que cualquier que lo usase mostrara sexymente una de sus piernas. "Necesito verla…con esto…puesto…" El rostro de Nozomi notaba ansiedad y algo de lujuria. Imaginarse a su chica usando eso en diferentes situaciones comenzaron a acalorar la mente y cuerpo de esta.

Por otro lado de la tienda estaban Eli y la madre de Nozomi, vigilando que la otra chica no pudiera escuchar su conversación.

Y…has logrado decidirte ya?

Es que…aún no encuentro el correcto… qué tal si no le gusta?

Eli-chan, sé que tomarás la decisión correcta, mi hija estará encantada solamente porque se trata de ti… ten confianza en ti misma… - La madre de Nozomi esboza una tierna sonrisa y acaricia la cabeza de la chica frente a ella. – Sé que harás feliz a mi hija.

Gracias… lo entiendo, cuente conmigo. – Eli hace una pose estilo militar haciendo que la persona frente a ella soltara unas leves carcajadas. – Mou…no se burle… - Desvía el rostro y mirada hacia otro lado en señal de vergüenza.

Bien…por ahora, quedémonos en la tienda un poco más, luego yo distraeré a Nozomi y tú vas a ver eso… entendido? – Extiende su mano en señal de una respuesta.

Entendido…gracias por todo… - Eli realiza un apretón de manos junto a la acompañante.

Justo antes de que pudieran deshacer su apretón de manos llegó corriendo alguien inesperado.

Elichi! Elichi! – Nozomi se acerca emocionadamente hacia el par con una sonrisa y ropa en sus manos. – Qué estaban haciendo? – Miró curiosa a Eli y su madre.

N-nada! – Eli se percató que sonó demasiado obvia y nerviosa. – Demonios… - Pensó para sí misma.

Mmm si tú lo dices… en fin, Elichi! Quiero que te pruebes esto…hehe… - Nozomi esboza una sonrisa de oreja a oreja entregándole emocionada la ropa a su amada.

Qué es esto? Ahh…ahora? – Eli mira la sonrisa de su novia y se resigna. – Ah…está bien…

Yay! – Nozomi levanta los brazos en señal de triunfo. – Entraré contigo a los vestidores, quiero ser la única que te vea en ellos.

Yo iré a ver algo de ropa mientras ustedes están en eso…pero Nozomi, sé cuidadosa…nada de ruidos… - Guiña el ojo traviesamente a su hija causando que Eli entrara en pánico.

No-Nozomi! – Trata de escaparse del lugar.

Elichi! Vamos rápido…

Nooooo!

Una vez dentro del vestidor, el cual era bastante espacioso, incluso dos personas tenían lugar suficiente para moverse libremente, dejaron la ropa sobre un pequeño sillón frente a ellas mientras Eli comenzaba a desvestirse.

Ne, Nozomi…es necesario que me mires con esos ojos mientras me desvisto? – El rostro de Eli se hacía cada vez más rojo mientras su corazón se aceleraba más y más.

Sip! Es que me encantas… Elichi… - La seductora mirada provocó un escalofrío en Eli.

Mou! – Resignada comenzó a sacarse la blusa que andaba trayendo.

Desabotonó cada parte de esta lenta y seductoramente tratando de seducir a Nozomi, quien en ese momento miraba fijamente los movimientos de la rubia. Una vez desabrochada su blusa, la apartó rápidamente tomando el cinturón que sujetaba sus pantalones negros. Lo desabrochó rápidamente y desabotonó su jeans. Comienza a bajar sexymente moviendo sus caderas de un lado a otro mientras deja caer su prenda inferior. Una vez al nivel de sus pies lo aparta y se despoja de sus sandalias elegantes. Ahí, cubierta únicamente por ropa interior, brasier de color negro con bordado y encaje alrededor, combinado con bragas del mismo color y diseño, pero con más encaje que tela, dejando ver algo más de la entrepierna de Eli. Nozomi mira cuidadosamente la escena frente a ella, comienza desde el rostro de la hermosa chica de ojos azules, su sonrisa, su cabello rubio, su cuello y cómo se dibuja sus facciones a la perfección, sus pechos, tapados por un sexy brasier, su abdomen, el cual era plano y bien formado, no había, o más bien…no existía índice de grasa o volumen para que notara el ojo humano, hasta caer a su parte inferior, la cual era cubierta por una ligeramente delgada tela. Eli al notar las miradas ansiosas de su novia comienza a acercarse a ella sin que esta se diera cuenta. Una vez lo suficientemente cerca, se dirige a su oído y susurra. "Nozomi…" Su voz era tan seductora que hizo caer a Nozomi en un dulce trance del que no quería despertar. Eli tomó la mano derecha de la chica frente a ella, y acercó tres de los dedos de Nozomi a sus labios, primero los frotó y beso, luego para la sorpresa de la peli púrpura, Eli saca su lengua de forma erótica. Su lengua toca levemente las yemas de los dedos de su novia, rodeándolos con finos trazos. "Que dedos tan deliciosos tienes…No-zo-mi…" Una vez más comenzó a lamer los dedos de la peli púrpura, quien estaba completamente perdida en la escena frente a ella. Se cansó de sentir solo la punta de sus dedos, por lo que sin previo aviso, Eli introdujo los dedos de Nozomi en su boca, rodeándolos y succionándolos con su lengua. "No-Noshomi… " La mirada de Eli cada vez mostraba más lo que quería, haciendo que Nozomi apartara su mano de la boca, y la hiciera bajar lentamente por su abdomen hasta llegar a la entrepierna. "Nozomi…" La profunda voz de Eli provocó un escalofrío en la espalda de Nozomi, incentivándola a introducir sus humedecidos dedos en el lugar que la ropa interior en ese momento estaba cubriendo. Una vez se topó con el lugar más sensible de su amada, comenzó a explorarlo a base de pequeños roces con su dedo índice, al hacer esto Eli suelta un pequeño y ahogado gemido, haciendo que la peli púrpura siguiera frotando pero esta vez añadiendo otro dedo. Una vez Eli estaba lo suficientemente húmeda, Nozomi añadió esta vez su dedo pulgar, y tanto su dedo índice como medio, fueron buscando la entrada a lo que sería darle placer a su novia. Sus dedos rodearon gentilmente la entrada de la rubia por unos segundos provocando ansiedad y frustración en esta. "Nozomi…no me molestes así…" Los ojos suplicantes de su novia influyeron a que Nozomi hiciera su entrada al jardín secreto de su novia, incentivando un suave quejido de placer en esta. "Nozomi…" La rubia mencionaba el nombre de su amada cada vez que esta se adentraba y salía de ella. "Elichi…" Nozomi siente algo endureciéndose en la entrepierna de su amada, y comienza a frotarlo suavemente con la yema de su dedo pulgar. "Nozomi!" Eli da un pequeño salto arqueando su espalda hacia atrás en placer. Nozomi observa las reacciones de su novia mientras acerca su rostro al pecho de la rubia, hundiendo su rostro entre ellos y lamiendo cada una de sus cavidades. Mientras lo hacía, se percató de un lindo y pequeño lunar que Eli tenía escondido bajo uno de sus pechos, y comenzó a besarlo tierna y gentilmente. "Nozomi… ya casi…" La peli púrpura agiliza sus movimientos tanto de manos como boca para hacer que su novia se acerque al clímax, muerde las pequeñas y rosadas protuberancias asomadas en los senos de Eli, y usa su mano aumentando la velocidad hasta que esta se cansa. "Nozomi!" Eli cae rendida y con la respiración agitada sobre su amada, tanto su frente como su rostro y cuerpo irradian el sudor en su piel. "Aun así sigue viéndose tan sexy…" Los pensamientos de Nozomi estaban completamente llenos de la chica ahora en sus brazos jadeando de placer y cansancio.

Nozomi…eso estuvo…genial… - La respiración aun sonaba entrecortada y agitada en Eli

Te veías muy sexy, Elichi… no podía resistirme a tus encantos…hehe…- Nozomi acaricia el cabello de Eli. – Realmente eres hermosa… - Una sonrisa cálida asomó su rostro.

Tú también…Nozomi…- Eli reincorporándose poco a poco queda frente a frente con su amada. – Nozomi, te amo…

Y yo a ti, Elichi… - Comparten un último abrazo antes de que Eli se probara la ropa que su novia eligió para ella.

Te queda bien ese conjunto, Elichi… - Nozomi sonríe triunfalmente a la hermosa chica a su lado.

T-tú crees? – El sonrojado rostro de Eli se debía a las miradas que atraía de los demás.

Sí… pero me estoy poniendo celosa de que te miren tanto… - Nozomi infló sus mejillas en señal de molestia.

Pff… - Eli soltó una risa burlona.

Elichi? – El rostro molesto de Nozomi era demasiado tierno como para que Eli lo soportara.

Es tu culpa… jajajaja…. Vamos… - Eli toma gentilmente el brazo de su novia y la dirige a una plaza.

Nozomi…Eli-chan! – Una mujer alta se acerca al par.

Madre! Dónde estabas? – Nozomi pregunta algo preocupada.

Estaba viendo unas cosas pero ustedes salieron muy rápido de la tienda… por cierto, Nozomi…hay algo que quiero mostrarte…me acompañarías?

Eh? Está bien…pero…qué hay de Elichi? – Nozomi se voltea a su novia.

Yo estaré bien, hay unos recuerdos que quiero comprar para Alisa, nos juntamos aquí en 20 minutos?

De acuerdo, nos vemos después… - Nozomi parte con su madre mientras Eli se va corriendo del lugar.

"Qué haré…qué haré…estoy muy nerviosa…!"

Eli llegó dejó de correr cuando divisó en una vitrina lo que tanto estaba buscando. " _Aquí está!"_ Entró rápidamente a esta y pidió el artículo deseado. "Qué número es la señorita?" Preguntó la vendedora. " _Rayos! Olvidé preguntarle eso a la madre de Nozomi!"_ – Ehhh espéreme unos segundos, por favor… Aló? Nozomi? Pásame con tu madre por unos minutos, por favor… _Demonios! –_ Eli-chan? Qué sucede?... No me digas que… mmmm… 20 – 7… eso te puedo decir, adiós! _– Colgó. –_ Eh? 20 – 7?... mmm… Ah! 13! Disculpe, el tamaño es 13. – La vendedora sonríe. – Perfecto, dígame, plata u oro? – Eli queda pensando un momento. – Plata… si es posible con una pequeña piedra sobre él.- La vendedor le muestra un anillo de plata con una piedra en forma de diamante color rosa clavel. – Es… es perfecto! – Eli esboza una reluciente sonrisa. – Muy bien, diríjase a pagar a la caja, yo lo decoraré como estimo es conveniente a su imagen.

Al salir de la tienda, Eli vuelve al lugar en donde se había separado de las demás. A lo lejos, divisó a Nozomi acercándose sola. _"Bien, todo va según el plan…"._

Elichi… qué te tuvo tan ocupada, eh? - Nozomi observaba curiosa a la rubia frente a ella.

Estaba comprando unas cosas… - Se miran en silencio por unos segundos. – Ne, Nozomi… podrías acompañarme a un lugar más… tranquilo?

Eh? Ehh…bueno, vamos… - Nozomi toma la mano de su novia y se dirigen a un pequeño parque, el cual satisfactoriamente estaba vacío.

Nozomi… debo decirte algo… Nos conocemos desde hace muchos años, desde el primer momento en el que entraste a mi vida he sido feliz, pero nunca pensé que este tipo de sentimientos aflorarían con el tiempo. Me enamoré de tu traviesa y gran sonrisa, tu mirada perdida y amable, tu personalidad juguetona y maternal, su risa, tu acento, tu voz… amo todo de ti! Y hay veces en que me pregunto cómo lidiar con todo esto en mi interior…hasta que encontré la respuesta…no quiero dejarte ir con nada ni nadie, no quiero vivir ningún segundo de mi vida si no es contigo, quiero que tu estés a mi alrededor siempre, sonreír juntas, llorar juntas, vivir experiencias juntas…crecer juntas, como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora… Nozomi… - Eli se arrodilla y saca una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul de su bolsillo. – Quieres casarte conmigo?

… - Nozomi se quedó helada y sin responder, lo que provocó preocupación en Eli.

Nozomi? – La mirada de Eli se tornaba triste.- Ya veo…tú…

Elichi! No saques conclusiones solo por el hecho de que no te he respondido…! – Nozomi se lanza sobre Eli y la abraza apretadamente. – Sniff…sniff… Elichi…

Nozomi?! Que…qué ocurre? – Eli acaricia la cabeza de Nozomi

Tonta…sniff…por supuesto que acepto pasar el resto de mi vida contigo… - Las lágrimas de Nozomi salían con fuerza, y su llanto se incrementaba cada vez más.

Mou… Nozomi… mírame… - Nozomi hace como se le es pedido y mira a su amada con los ojos aún brillosos y con lágrimas asomándose. – Extiéndeme tu mano… - Eli rueda el anillo a través del delo de Nozomi, mientras esta admira con gran emoción a tal hermosa joya.

Elichi…gracias… - Nozomi una vez más salta a los brazos de Eli.

Nozomi, seamos felices… por siempre…

Ambas se besan con el atardecer de testigo. Sellando una nueva promesa, el compartir sus vidas oficialmente, sin miedo a lo que dirán, apoyándose y amándose como solo ellas saben hacerlo…

 **Fin…**


	13. BONUS KOTOUMI

**Para los que lo pidieron o lo querían, aquí les va un bonus después del final NozoEli :D Espero lo disfruten y gracias por leer hasta el final.**

* * *

Qué?! Nozomi y tú están comprometidas?! – La joven con una voz exageradamente fuerte se sorprende por la repentina noticia. Sus ojos y boca están notoriamente abiertos más de lo común, sus manos tiemblan nerviosas y su corazón late a toda prisa.

Umi… cálmate quieres? – La joven rubia apoya su cabeza en su mano derecha mientras suspira.

Co-co-cómo quieres que me calme?! Eli… esto es demasiado para mí! – La joven posa su mano en el lado izquierdo de su pecho mientras trata de controlar su respiración alterada.

Mou, Umi-chan… deberías estar feliz porque decidieron dar un gran paso… - La pequeña junto a ellas dice con una gran sonrisa y ojos totalmente emocionados. – Y? Cuándo es la boda?

Eso aún no lo decidimos, después de todo… desde que Elichi me lo pidió ayer, nuestro tiempo libre lo hemos ocupado en pasar tiempo de "calidad" juntas…hehe… - Nozomi esboza una mirada y sonrisa traviesa mientras mira seductoramente a su novia.

No-Nozomi! – Eli se sonroja mientras trata de evadir el tema. – Por cierto, Umi…

Sí? – La joven incrédula mira curiosamente a su amiga.

Kotori y tu… cómo va todo?

Mmm…no sé a qué te refieres…

Vaya… Umi-chan sigue siendo tan densa como siempre, eh? – Nozomi observa resignadamente a la joven de voz aguda junto a la peli azul. – Creo que tarde o temprano las cosas entre ellas avanzarán, Elichi…

Si con eso te refieres a si Umi-chan me ha pedido matrimonio o no la respuesta es… Sí! – La joven muestra orgullosamente su anillo de compromiso, bañado en oro y con una pequeña pero hermosa piedra color esmeralda, lucía excelente en la mano tan femenina y delicada de Kotori.

Qué?! – Nozomi y Eli miraron desconcertadas al par, no podían creer que se les hubiesen adelantado.

Cuándo?! – Preguntó Eli algo exasperada.

Hace dos días… - Respondió con toda calma Umi.

Vaya! Eso sí que era inesperado, bien hecho Umi-chan – La joven de cabello púrpura les muestra una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un pulgar arriba en muestra de aprobación y felicitación.

Fue bastante inesperado… Umi-chan realmente me sorprendió ese día…hehe… - La joven de ojos color miel sonreía plácidamente.

Ohh…vamos cuéntanos Kotori-chan… con lujo de detalles ~ - Nozomi dice la última frase en tono juguetón mientras observa a una ya avergonzada Umi. – Esto será bueeeno… ~

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Una mañana nublada, ideal para descansar y quedarse en casa viendo películas o leyendo un libro, Umi se levanta temprano para su usual rutina, pero ese día algo era fuera de lo común en su conducta, daba vueltas por toda la casa, con un rostro serio, su mano acariciando su barbilla, y su vista posada la mayoría del tiempo en el suelo. Kotori había notado el inusual comportamiento de su novia, pero decidió no decir ni hacer nada sobre eso, al menos, no hasta que la llamó para que desayunaran juntas._

 _Umi-chan~ A desayunar!_

 _Umi no respondía al llamado, sólo después de un par de segundos, se acercó lentamente a la mesa, después de unos segundos, se acercó a la silla, la corrió, y se sentó frente a su novia. "Itadakimasu". Fue la única frase que salió de sus labios. Umi tomó entre sus manos una rodaja de pan, y con su otra mano acercó a sí misma el frasco con mermelada de uva, tomó un cuchillo y comenzó a untarla sobre el pan. La joven frente a ella la miraba curiosa mientras disfrutaba de su desayuno, aunque sólo observaba los movimientos y expresiones de Umi, sus manos trabajaban sigilosamente en llevar el alimento a su boca. Luego de varios minutos sin hablar, y sin que su novia se dignara a mirarla, se rompió el silencio._

 _Umi-chan! – Kotori hace pucheros luego de llamar abruptamente a su pareja. – No me has puesto atención en toda la mañana…qué sucede? – Esta vez su rostro mostró notoria preocupación._

 _Kotori…lo siento, solo estaba pensando en algo… - La joven baja la mirada sintiéndose culpable por ignorar a su novia._

 _Mou! – Kotori se levanta de su lugar, da unos pasos rodeando rápidamente la mesa hasta llegar junto a Umi, la queda mirando por unos segundos, y la abraza. – Sabes que puedes contarme lo que te molesta…Umi no baka… - La joven le susurró al oído con un claro tono triste en su melodiosa voz._

 _Kotori… tienes razón…lo siento…pero esto…no lo puedes saber todavía… - Umi dibujó una sonrisa algo extraña en su rostro, una que siquiera Kotori pudo deducir._

 _Mm…bueno, esperaré a que me lo puedas contar… - Aunque trató de sonar normal, su voz se quebró un poco, parecía algo molesta y preocupada de que su novia no le dijera el motivo de su actitud._

 _Luego de esa pequeña conversación, Kotori retiró la losa sucia de la mesa y momentos después comenzó a lavar los platos. Umi, por otro lado, se fue a la habitación por unos minutos y no salió hasta que Kotori la vio vestida y preparándose para salir, ya que estaba poniéndose las botas usuales para salir y una pequeña cartera._

 _Umi-chan, dónde vas? – Preguntó curiosa._

 _Debo ir a comprar algo, es una sorpresa, así que debes esperarme, ok? – Umi muestra una sonrisa alegre y cálida, haciendo que Kotori tranquilizara su ansiedad y le devolviera la sonrisa._

 _Está bien…prepararé la cena para cuando llegues…no estés afuera hasta tan tarde, sí?_

 _Lo sé…estaré aquí para la cena… - Se acerca a Kotori, y estando frente a frente deposita un beso en los labios de esta. – Me voy_

 _Que te vaya bien~_

 _Bien…ahora a hacerlo todo según el plan…_

 _Umi se alejaba del block de departamentos en el que Kotori y ella vivían desde hace unos meses. La joven caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Akihabara, buscando los puntos de destino de su plan. Repentinamente se encontró con el primero, una tienda de comestibles. Al entrar se dirigió al lugar donde estaban los canastos de compra, tomó uno, y comenzó a recorrer el lugar segundos después. Se fue directamente al sector de bebidas alcohólicas, observó detalladamente los precios y variedades en cada tipo de licor. Sonrió al encontrar la que buscaba, tomó dos botellas y las depositó en el canasto. A unos cuantos pasos de allí, se encontraban los snacks, decidió optar por los más "sanos", ya que siempre había sido estricta tanto con ella y Kotori en cuanto a cuidar la línea. Satisfecha de haber encontrado lo necesario, se dirigió a la caja para pagar. Le dirigió una sonrisa a la persona que la atendía, y cedió el dinero al escuchar el precio, le salió según lo planeado. Sonriente salió del local y se dirigió a una florería. Sorpresivamente, Umi había encargado un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas, con un papel decorativo color verde, y una pequeña nota escrita a modo de dedicatoria. La señora encargada le sonrió con ternura, y le entregó las flores a Umi luego de hacer el pago. La joven ya más que satisfecha, se dirigió a la última pero más importante tienda, el último punto de su planificación. Con todo el peso de los víveres y flores, se adentró en una joyería._

 _Buenas tardes, en qué puedo ayudarla?_

 _Al entrar a la joyería, una bella joven de cabello gris y ojos celeste atendió a Umi, y se sorprendió por ver lo cargada que estaba la joven, causando que una pequeña y dulce risa se escapara de sus labios._

 _Bu-buenas tardes… ehh…la verdad, vengo a buscar un pedido, a nombre de Sonoda Umi. – Umi completamente agotada, deposita las cosas en el suelo mientras espera por su pedido._

 _Ah! Sí…enseguida se lo traeremos… por cierto, de qué color quiere la cajita?_

 _Verde oscuro con una cinta blanca, por favor… - Dice Umi aún con la respiración entre cortada y el rostro algo sonrojado._

 _Perfecto, espere un momento por favor… - La joven se dirige a un estante lleno de cajas cubiertas por un fino cristal, luego a una vitrina de donde saca cuidadosamente el artefacto pedido, y lo deposita dentro de la caja. – Aquí tiene, muchas gracias por su compra._

 _Gracias a usted._

 _Umi, con su misión medianamente completa, se dirige al departamento con el cuerpo ya cansado, y su piel cubierta por una fina capa de transpiración._

 _Finalmente llega y se dirige frente a la puerta. Primero se cerciora de controlar su respiración. Decide tomar su llave, introducirla en el cerrojo y abrir la puerta. Para su sorpresa, no parecía haber nadie en la sala de estar, lo que le permitió ingresar rápidamente hacia la cocina, guardar los snacks en la alacena, y esconder tanto el ramo de flores como la caja del anillo dentro de un baúl depositada en la habitación de huéspedes. Luego se dirige al living, y se sienta unos segundos en el sillón para descansar._

 _Umi-chan?_

 _Kyaa! – Umi salta del sillón y se golpea el pie con la mesa de centro. – Itaa…. Ko-Kotori?_

 _Al darse vuelta, se encuentra a Kotori semi – desnuda, con una toalla colgando en su mano izquierda mientras tapa parte de su pecho y cuerpo, el cabello mojado y gotas de agua viajando por su clavícula hasta entre medio de sus senos. Umi seguía cada gota que caía desde su rostro hacia esos dos esponjosos melones._

 _Umi-cha? – Pregunta una vez más la pequeña_

 _Eh?! Ahh…Kotori… qué tal…hehe… - Umi seguía perdida en sus pensamientos._

 _Umi-chan, si quieres puedes bañarte, debes estar cansada, prepararé la cena._

 _Espera! – Umi se dirige rápidamente hacia su novia. – Qué te parece si yo…preparo la cena hoy, eh?_

 _Eh? Mmm…bueno, si eso quieres…_

 _Eso es lo que quiero…tu ve a vestirte mientras yo preparo la cena._

 _Pero y tu baño?_

 _No te preocupes, me ducharé mientras se cocina la cena, pero prométeme algo…Kotori… - Umi mira seriamente a su novia, lo que causa algo de nerviosismo en esta._

 _S-Sí? Umi-chan?_

 _No salgas de la habitación hasta que yo te lo diga…no espíes…no salgas…está claro?_

 _S-Sí…no haré nada hasta que tú me lo digas…_

 _Muy bien…ahora ve a la habitación, nos vemos en unos minutos…_

 _Umi deposita un beso en la mejilla de su novia, la empuja gentilmente hasta la habitación, y cierra con llave por fuera._

 _Eh?! Umi-chan… si te prometí que no saldría…por qué haces esto?!_

 _Porque te conozco…y sé que no me harás caso…_

 _Mou!_

 _Aguanta un rato, sí? … - Umi ríe cálidamente al escuchar las protestas de su novia._

 _30 Minutos después…_

 _Luego de que la cena, y Umi estuvieran listas, Umi deja salir a Kotori, quien al verla hizo un lindo y tierno puchero, produciendo que el corazón de Umi se derritiera._

 _Kotori, lamento haberte hecho esperar… - La joven toma la mano de su novia y la dirige a la mesa._

 _Umi-chan…qué es esto? – Kotori mira sorprendida la decoración._

 _En la mesa, cubierta por un fino mantel blanco con bordes dorados, un paño color rojo en el centro de esta, velas, dos copas grandes, galletas, dos botellas de vino tinto, y un bello arreglo de rosas blancas depositado en un florero junto a estas._

 _Quería darte una pequeña sorpresa, mi querida Kotori… - Umi mira galantemente a su novia, mientras esta se derrite por la caballerosa conducta de la peli azul. – Kotori, siéntate, traeré la cena enseguida…_

 _Gracias, Umi-chan… - Kotori se distraía encantada al ver lo detallista que fue su novia. – Realmente valieron la pena los 30 minutos encerrada. – Pensó para sí misma en voz alta._

 _Mm? Sucede algo?_

 _No, nada ma…lo…- Kotori quedó impresionada al ver la elegancia del plato que Umi depositaba frente a ella. Consistía en pollo a la mostaza, acompañado de una ensalada de tomates, lechuga y choclo a su costado, con unas cuantas aceitunas pinchadas con mondadientes. Una cena simple, pero con buena presentación. El pollo estaba en el centro, a su alrededor costado derecho se encontraban los tomates formando un semi círculo, a la izquierda un poco de lechuga y choclo perfectamente acomodado, y sobre los tomates cortados en rodajas, estaban posadas las aceitunas._

 _Espero te guste, Kotori… - Umi regresa a su asiento con su propio plato. – Itadakimasu._

 _Durante la cena, ambas se miraban de vez en cuando, Kotori observaba cálidamente a su novia quien le devolvía las miradas con una seductora sonrisa. La joven de ojos color miel estaba realmente maravillada y atónita frente al comportamiento de Umi, y se sentía realmente contenta con esta sorpresa, y de la iniciativa que esta tomaba._

 _Kotori… - De repente Umi la saca de sus pensamientos. – Hay algo que quiero decirte…pero primero, podrías cerrar los ojos?_

 _Eh? Bueno…_

 _Ábrelos…_

 _Al abrirlos, Kotori no encuentra a Umi frente a ella, comienza a posar su vista en distintas direcciones hasta que la encuentra, a su derecha._

 _U-Umi…chan…?_

 _Kotori…_

 _Ahí estaba Umi, arrodillada frente a su amada bajo la luz de las velas, completo silencio, solo sus corazones eran oídos._

 _Me harías el honor, de casarte conmigo?_

 _Umi-chan! ~_

 _Kotori saltó sobre los brazos de Umi, sus ojos estaban empañados por las lágrimas, y una enorme sonrisa se posaba en su fino rostro. Umi la abrazó con fuerza, aprovechando cada momento de ese tierno abrazo cargado de amor sincero._

 _Claro que sí…acepto ser tu esposa…Umi-chan…_

 _Kotori…._

 _Umi le pide a su novia que extienda su mano, y deposita el hermoso anillo en su dedo._

 _Te queda muy bien…querida mía…_

 _Umi-chan!_

 _Kotori apartó la mesa de centro y corrió hacia atrás el sillón un par de centímetros para tener el suficiente espacio. Al notar esto, Umi entendió la señal y se sacó su blusa y pantalones, quedando únicamente en ropa interior. Kotori la observó atónita, nunca había visto a Umi entender la situación tan rápido. Con ansias, la peli azul tomó la mano de su prometida, y se aferró de la cintura de esta para acercarla bruscamente hacia ella. "Umi-chan…te amo" La joven depositó un apasionado beso en los labios de la peli azul luego de decir esas palabras, sus manos se aferraban fuertemente al cabello de su amada, mientras su torso se pegaba y descansaba sobre ella. Umi rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Kotori, acariciando suavemente los hombros y espalda baja de esta, a veces bajando hasta los glúteos. "Umi-chan…" Se despegaron de su beso unos momentos para recuperar la respiración. El intercambio de miradas era extenso, pero ninguna de las dos sedía, hasta que Umi decidió actuar primero. "Kotori…te amo…" La joven comenzó a trazar besos sobre el cuello de Kotori, lentamente fue bajando hasta su pecho, repitiendo el mismo patrón un par de veces más. "Umi-chan…." Al escuchar la sexy voz de su amada, Umi comienza a lamer los senos de Kotori, trazando círculos con su lengua, y jugando con sus pezones. "Qué linda eres…te amo…te amo con todo mi ser…Kotori…" La voz de Umi sonaba quebrada, y pequeñas pero significativas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, Kotori sabía lo que su novia estaba sintiendo, haciendo que esta la acompañara en esa profunda felicidad. Ambas se separaron unos momentos para intercambiar un apasionado beso con sabor a lágrimas, un apretado y cargado abrazo las dejó estáticas por unos minutos. Luego, Umi se posicionó sobre Kotori, levantando su trasero para sacarle su falda y ropa interior, para ver lo que tanto anhelaba sentir. "Kotori…" Umi recorrió con sus dedos desde los labios de Kotori, hasta los senos, luego bajó por el abdomen, hasta llegar a la entrepierna._ _"_ _Mhh…" Un pequeño gemido es soltado por la pequeña, los toques de Umi le_ _producían_ _escalofrío._ _Umi baja sus manos lentamente por ese jardín secreto, traza pequeños toques de arriba a abajo por los labios inferiores, y siente poco a poco cómo Kotori se va poniendo húmeda. "Umi-chan…quiero hacer "eso"…quiero sentirte…" Umi al entender las palabras de su prometida, se despoja de su ropa interior por completo, se posiciona frente a Kotori, y separa lentamente sus piernas. La joven de ojos color miel, se posiciona sobre la peli azul, acomodando su cuerpo en posición contraria a la de Umi. De pronto, ambas podían ver el interior de la otra. Aunque ya lo había hecho unas cuantas veces de esa forma, se maravillaban cada vez que lo hacían, siempre era algo que podían disfrutar. Umi, tragó su saliva antes de acercar su rostro a los interiores de Kotori, y lentamente tocó el clítoris de su novia con la punta de su lengua._ _"_ _Ahh…" Kotori entendió la señal, y comenzó a imitar a Umi._ _Luego de unos minutos en los que Kotori y Umi estaban lo suficientemente húmedas, Kotori dio la señal a su novia y deshicieron la posición. Esta vez, quedaron una frente a la otra, sus piernas abiertas, y acercaron sus entre piernas. Poco a poco, fueron sintiendo el calor corporal de la otra, sus clítoris friccionaban entre sí, formando sonidos que a ambas les daba vergüenza. El roce se volvía cada vez más violento, sus caderas se movían al compás de la otra, sus ojos miraban a la otra, sus manos se entrelazaban mientras juntas alcanzaban el clímax. Kotori descansó su cuerpo sobre el de Umi, y poco a poco, entre sudor y cansancio, se fueron quedando dormidas._

 ** _Fin del flashback…_**

* * *

Woow…cuando te dije con lujo de detalles sí que te lo tomaste en serio, eh? – Dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa burlona.

Kotori…

U-Umi-chan?

Vamos a casa…necesitas un castigo… - Umi hace una reverencia para despedirse de sus amigas, luego toma del brazo a Kotori y la saca del loca.

U-Umi-chaaaaan…Mou! Perdónameeeeee! – Kotori es llevada fuera del local llorando de miedo.

Mou…. Jajajajaja…Nozomi…siempre causas estas cosas… qué haré contigo, eh?

Mmm…hazme el amor… - Nozomi mira seductoramente a Eli

…. Vamos! – Eli deja la cuenta pagada y sale corriendo del lugar jalando a Nozomi desde su brazo.

E-Elichi?! A dónde vamos?!

A la plaza desierta más cercana… tú lo pediste…así que te lo daré… - Eli mira seria a Nozomi

Eh?!

Sin poder decir otra cosa, Nozomi es llevada para ser "violada" por quien ahora ella llama "una zorra en celo".

 **Fin…**


End file.
